Jude
by Belemis
Summary: RONON/OC: la rumeur court qu'un être aurait résisté aux Wraiths. L'équipe, découvrant que les Wraiths l'étudient sur un vaisseau, se lance dans une mission-suicide... pour récupérer une jeune femme, et se poser beaucoup de questions./!\ Humour à 2 balles.
1. Rumeurs

(Jude)

**Disclaimer:** Les personnage et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, si ce n'est Jude et ses origines (et Ronon. Ah bon, pas Ronon? Allez, rien qu'un peu...)

**Personnages:** Ronon et Jude + toute l'équipe et les membres d'Atlantis

**Résumé:** La rumeur cours que quelqu'un serait immunisé contre les Wraiths, et SGA1 va devoir vérifier ça sur le vaisseau ennemi... Ils sauvent Jude, une jeune femme dont les origines étranges expliquent beaucoup de chose. La jeune femme est ramenée sur Atlantis et tombe aussitôt sous le charme d'un certain Runner... Qui ne semble pas non plus indifférent à ses avances. Mais tous deux sauront-ils faire abstraction de leur passé pour apprendre à aller de l'avant?

**NDLA:** J'ai déjà écrit environ 7 chapitres, tous plutôt courts, et le plan de l'histoire, donc la diffusion se fera plutôt rapidement. Je vais tenter de garder un rythme de 1 chapitre par jour, au pire 1 pour deux jours... Si vous avez des critiques à me faire part, n'hésitez pas, je ne cherche qu'à m'améliorer!

**Chanson conseillée:** The Panda Band - Ghosts have the best time

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 1 – Rumeurs**

« Tu ne savais pas ? C'est une rumeur qui circule depuis quelque temps dans les environs. La plupart n'y croient pas vraiment, mais moi, je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Et puis même si c'est faux, un peu d'espoir ne peut pas faire de mal aux gens d'ici…

- De l'espoir ? Contre les Wraiths ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'y en a plus. Mais raconte quand même, on va voir si c'est probable.

- Il paraît que les Wraiths ont récemment attaqué un village sur une planète pas loin. Thorgox, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il y en a qui sont descendus directement pour aspirer la vie de ces pauvres gens. Seulement, dans ce village, une surprise attendait les Wraiths : quelqu'un était _immunisé_.

- Immunisé ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, immunisé ? On n'est pas immunisé contre un wraith. On court vite ou pas, c'est tout.

- Laisse-moi finir. C'était un être humain, en tout cas en apparences. Et pourtant, lorsque le Wraith s'est penché pour lui prendre son énergie vitale, eh bien rien.

- Rien ?

- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Le gars n'a pas vieilli d'un pouce, et le Wraith a été très énervé. Ils ont emmené l'immunisé pour faire des expériences sur lui et essayer de le bouffer quand même.

- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais croire tes salades ? N'importe quoi. »

Les deux marchands s'éloignèrent en gesticulant énormément, probablement toujours occupés à se disputer. John et Teyla sortirent aussitôt de leur cachette.

« Bon alors, t'y crois ?

- C'est peu probable, mais… c'est possible.

- J'ai d'abord pensé à des réplicateurs.

- C'est impossible, McKay les a…

- Explosés, je sais. Boum, plus de réplichieurs. Mais je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être.

- Pourquoi « ça » ? C'est un être humain, non ?

- Pas à ce que je sache. Si c'était un homme, il serait déjà vidé de son énergie. C'est certainement une créature inconnue, ou bien une nouvelle forme de réplicanul super évoluée.

- John… N'importe quoi.

- Comment ça, n'importe quoi ? Si t'es si forte, t'as qu'à me dire ce que c'est, toi.

- John, vous êtes vraiment infantile. Nous devrions peut-être nous rendre sur cette planète, Thornox. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Ah, voilà McKay et Ronon qui arrivent. »

Le couple, qui n'était pas du tout assorti, sortait d'une taverne et se dirigeait à pas enragés vers John et Teyla. Ces derniers leur expliquèrent aussitôt la situation.

« Je connais. »

Ronon les toisa du regard, attendant une réaction.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous connaissez, si je puis me permettre ?

- Taisez-vous, McKay.

- Je connais la planète. Thor Nox, ou Thor Nuit. Elle est pas très grande et pas très loin. En jumper on y serait rapidement. »

John acquiesça.

« D'accord, je vais prévenir Carter. On repart dans deux heures. Faites des emplettes et achetez-moi des cookies. »

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Et là le gars lui d-dit… »

Teyla se passa une main sur son visage, découragée.

« Cette histoire est très intéressante, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce que nous voudrions savoir, c'est quelles sont les coordonnées dont vous nous parliez. »

L'homme tendit la main vers sa chope de bière, que l'Athosienne écarta aussitôt.

« Les coordonnées du v-vai…véééé….vèèè…

- Du vaisseau wraith, oui.

- Laissez tomber, Teyla. On n'en retirera rien dans son état. Il faut attendre qu'il ait dessoulé.

- Eyyyh… J'vous ai pas raconté l'histoire du p'tit chat… du p'tit chaperon rouuuuze !

- Oh si, vous nous l'avez raconté. Vous vous rappelez de celle du runner qui vous fout son poing dans la gueule ?

- Ronon !

- Aaah ben nan, j-j'la connais pas celle-là hihihi ! Mais j'vais vous raconter un truc qui s'est passé pas loin d'ici. C'est un vi-village qui s'est fait massacré par les W-Wraiths. »

Teyla s'approcha un peu plus près, soudain intéressée. Peut-être allaient-ils enfin obtenir plus d'information et même, sait-on jamais, les fameuses coordonnées que l'ivrogne se vantait de détenir quelques heures plus tôt.

« Et là… là y a un gars encapuchonné qui reste planté au milieu de la p-panique… »

L'homme s'arrêta de parler un instant pour boire une gorgée.

« Et le wraith s'approche de lui, et l'autre l'éjecte à des kiiiiilomètres ! Vous imaginez ? Il parait qu'ils ont ut-tu-ti-tilisé plus d'une vingtaine de ces sales bêtes pour le maîtriser… Doit être v-vachement costaud le mec. Et ils l'ont emmené. Pour l'é… l'étudier.

- La rumeur diverge légèrement, mais c'est le même principe. Un moyen éventuel de combattre les Wraiths. Et donc, vous savez où ils sont maintenant. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais où le vééé-vèèèè…

- Le vaisseau.

- Ouais. Je sais où il était il y a deux jours. »

Le saoulard finit de boire sa chope et chercha un bout de papier chiffonné dans sa poche. Il le tendit aux Atlantes.

« Je vous les donne si vous m'offrez une veste en cuir… C'est mon rêve depuis toujours. »


	2. Mission impossible

**Disclaimer, personnages, résumé: **voir chapitre 1.

**Ndla:** Voici le deuxième chapitre, toujours très court, comme tous les autres. L'équipe rencontre Jude. Mais elle n'agira vraiment que dans le chapitre 4 (vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra vite).

**Chanson conseillée:** Caesars - It's not the fall that hurts.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 2 - Mission impossible**

Ils avaient obtenus les accords nécessaires après plusieurs heures de négociation. Carter n'était pas très chaude pour les laisser partir en mission à cause d'une rumeur invérifiée, mais si ce qu'on racontait était vrai, ils obtiendraient une sacrée avance dans leur lutte contre les Wraiths.

Ils étaient donc partis en mission. Une mission qui semblait tout sauf possible. S'introduire sur un vaisseau wraith, se faire transparent, délivrer un prisonnier dont l'existence n'était pas certaine ? Les doigts dans le nez ! Armés jusqu'aux dents, boostés à la caféine, complètement sur les nerfs, ils s'apprêtaient à descendre du jumper qu'ils venaient – littéralement – d'amarrer au vaisseau ennemi. Il n'y avait pas meilleure explication de l'expression « se jeter dans la gueule du loup ».

« Alors, McKay ?

- Il y en a deux qui arrivent droit vers nous. Aucun moyen de les éviter. »

John acquiesça gravement. Ça ne faisait que commencer…

Quelques coups de feu, coups de poing, coups de beaucoup de choses plus tard, le groupe se retrouva assez profondément enfoncé dans la structure du vaisseau que pour réellement s'inquiéter de leur situation.

« Ok. C'était une mission suicide. Je me trompe ? »

John n'eut d'autre réponse que des bruits assourdissants de mitraillettes résonnant dans la pièce plutôt glauque. Les deux masses hideuses qui leur barraient le chemin s'écroulèrent aussitôt. D'autres arrivèrent sans leur laisser le temps de respirer.

« Bordel, Rodney, dites moi qu'on a quelque chose ! »

Le scientifique releva la tête de son ordinateur de poche.

« A vrai dire, je pense bien que… qu'on a quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute ! »

Les deux Wraiths suivants s'écroulèrent sur les premier corps et l'équipe s'introduisit dans le lugubre couloir.

« Prenez à gauche. C'est un-un signe de vie plutôt hum-bizarre je dirais, qui apparaît sur l'écran. Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de chance que ce soit notre homme. Couloir de droite. Ce signal est cependant, comment dire, très bien entouré. A vue d'œil – première porte à droite, attention y en a trois derrière – je dirais bien une dizaine de Wraith pour le protéger, ou le surveiller ou je ne sais quoi. Dieu, je hais ces missions suicides. »

Teyla leur ouvrit le chemin vers le dernier couloir qu'ils auraient à traverser avant d'arriver dans la fameuse salle. John espérait vraiment que ça en vaudrait le coup, parce qu'il commençait sérieusement à avoir mal aux doigts à force d'appuyer sur la gâchette, sans oublier qu'il avait faillit se faire avoir plus d'une vingtaine de fois à présent. McKay transpirait énormément tant le stress se faisait insurmontable. Il n'était pas sûr que s'il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté de cette porte, ils repartiraient tous en vie. Trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient ne ferait pas de mal au moral.

« C'est là-dedans. Je repère hum-douze signaux de vie. On a donc affaire à 11 wraiths en colère les amis. Bonne chance.

- Rodney, vous voulez peut-être passer devant ?

- Euh, non merci.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Prêt ? Ronon, Teyla ? Ok c'est parti. »

La porte se fit défoncer à coups de mitraillette, et les immondes créatures qu'elle découvrit subirent le même sort. John fut sauvé deux fois par Teyla, de justesse, et le lui rendit bien, tandis que Ronon paraissait n'avoir besoin de l'aide de personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que le signal de vie étrange. Le Satédien en resta bouche bée, de cœur avec ses compagnons d'armes. Rodney, étrangement, fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« Mais… Mais… C'est une-

- Ouais. Une fille.

- Une ado, même. Bordel. C'est quoi ce sale plan ? »

Elle était étendue sur une table métallique, avec à ses côtés des instruments inquiétants, sans aucun doute pour l'étudier. La première chose qu'on remarquait, c'est qu'elle était nue. Sa peau diaphane semblait presque irréelle de beauté dans ce décor sanglant. Elle était la tache sur le tableau, la pureté au milieu du massacre et des armes. Elle était belle sans l'être trop, elle avait l'air simple et équilibrée, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur son corps dévêtu. Ses paupières fermées lui donnaient un ai insouciant sur le visage, déjà angélique et cependant adulte. Le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé fut brisé par la voix de Sheppard.

« On a pas le temps d'admirer, les gars, bougez-vous le cul on doit dégager d'ici en vitesse ! McKay, restez derrière moi, Ronon vous prenez la gamine et ses vêtements, et Teyla vous protégez nos arrières ! C'est parti, allez, on démarre ! »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus pour exécuter les ordres ; les mots de Sheppard avaient agi sur eux comme un véritable coup de fouet. Ronon était légèrement énervé de ne pas pouvoir se battre puisqu'il devait transporter la… le colis, mais il comprenait que Teyla ne serait pas assez forte pour la porter, et encore moins McKay. Quant à John… il devait avoir ses raisons – peut-être en sa fonction de chef préférait-t-il se battre, à moins que ce ne soit par gêne… Le runner se pencha vers la jeune fille, et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la déplacer. Il fut surpris par la douceur de sa peau, et, effrayé à l'idée de l'abîmer de quelque manière que ce soit, il la déplaça avec le plus de délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et l'autre juste en dessous de son sein pour la porter à la manière des princesses. Un frisson le parcourut un instant, mais il ne chercha pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi – la situation ne le permettait pas. Il la prit donc dans ses bras, et par réflexe l'attira le plus possible vers lui, comme pour cacher sa nudité au regard des Wraiths qu'ils croiseraient. Le groupe eut plus de difficultés à sortir de ce labyrinthe qu'à y rentrer, et John fut légèrement touché à la cuisse – rien de très grave. Ils finirent par atteindre le jumper.

« McKay, activez les bombes dès qu'on sera sorti de ce merdier, je ne tiens pas à me faire tirer dessus pendant qu'on s'échappe ! »

Ronon se cala contre un siège, la jeune fille délicatement posée sur une banquette. Elle avait été recouverte d'une couverture, mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer l'image de son corps dénudé. Elle était d'une perfection étonnante, pourtant pas extravagante ni choquante, juste… parfaite.

« Vous pensez qu'on tient le bon bout ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'on recherche.

- Ne soyez pas défaitiste, Ronon. Je ne pense pas qu'on l'aurait retrouvée comme ça si elle n'était pas spéciale.

- Comme ça ? Vous voulez dire, nue ?

- Nue et entourée d'instruments plutôt louches. Les Wraiths qui la gardaient n'étaient pas tous des guerriers. Certains auraient pu être des scientifiques… Ils l'étudiaient, ça me parait clair. »

Le Satédien déglutit. Cette idée l'insupportait, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à se sentir ainsi. Ils furent enfin assez éloignés pour que McKay active les explosifs, et le vaisseau se transforma en un sublime feu d'artifices. Un spectacle sensationnel.


	3. Le coup de la panne

**Disclaimer: **voir chapitre 1

**Ndla:** Voilà le troisième chapitre, dès le prochain vous aurez droit aux pensée de l'héroïne, enfin réveillée! Je pense d'ailleurs le mettre très vite, vu que je serai partie pour trois jours après ça... N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

**Chanson conseillée:** Chris Walla - Sing Again

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 3 – Le coup de la panne**

« Euh, Colonel Sheppard, je crois qu'on a un problème. »

John soupira.

« Je savais que ce ne serait pas si facile. »

Rodney était plongé dans ses calculs, il releva la tête, l'air inquiet et totalement impuissant.

« L'énergie du jumper baisse dramatiquement et de plus en plus vite. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, nous étions au maximum en partant. »

John souleva un sourcil.

« Rodney, ne me faites pas le coup de la panne… »

Teyla et Ronon lui lancèrent des regards intrigués.

« Le coup de la panne ?

- C'est un… une 'coutume' de la Terre. Un moyen que les garçons utilisaient dans le temps pour flirter avec les filles. Ils tombaient en panne au milieu de nulle part, et la fille, apeurée, était supposée se blottir dans ses bras pour se faire réconforter… et plus si affinités. C'est un truc un peu grossier et trop flagrant pour qu'on continue à l'utiliser, mais apparemment Rodney n'est pas au courant. »

Ronon laissa un sourire en coin s'afficher sur son visage. Les terriens avaient parfois des idées assez amusantes. Le scientifique soupira.

« C'est très sérieux, nous n'allons plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Il faut absolument nous poser sur la planète la plus proche. »

John jeta un coup d'œil sur le tableau de bord, balayant la carte du regard.

« Il y en a une pas loin. On peut se poser dessus dans une petite heure si j'avance vite.

- Dépêchez-vous alors, parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il nous reste plus d'une heure. Je ne vois pas d'où vient le problème, c'est comme si on avait une fuite et pourtant…

- C'est théoriquement impossible.

- Oui. »

Teyla relança la conversation dans une autre direction.

« Dites-moi, John… vous avez déjà fait le 'coup de la panne' à quelqu'un ? »

Ronon laissa un rire moqueur lui échapper. Rodney s'exaspéra.

« Je suis sûr que le capitaine Kirk n'en avait pas besoin, au lycée. »

John rigola à son tour. Ils se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers la petite planète verte qui les attendait.

« Eh bien… je l'ai fait. Une fois. Mais c'était à moitié une blague. Elle connaissait parfaitement mes intentions et je le savais. On s'est arrêté dans les hauteurs de la ville et la vue était magnifique…

- Je ne vous savais pas si romantique, John.

- Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu, Teyla…

- Je compte sur vous pour me montrer, alors. »

Ils sourirent tous les deux, amusés par leur petit jeu de flirt innocent et blagueur, et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la mine effarée de McKay.

Le voyage se termina légèrement en catastrophe, mais John, rassemblant toute sa volonté, réussit à atterrir le plus en douceur possible – c'est-à-dire qu'ils furent très fortement secoués. Ronon rattrapa la jeune fille inconsciente de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol du jumper, et la reposa sur sa couchette.

« Rien de cassé ?

- Personne de mort, en tout cas…

- Râlez pas, Rod…

- Je ne râle pas, je ne fais que pointer du doigt votre incapacité à atterrir en douceur.

- Si on parlait de votre capacité à nous éviter les fuites d'énergie impossibles ?

- Euh…

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez tout le monde descend, on va faire un tour. Quelqu'un veut rester surveiller le jumper ? »

Ronon se releva de sa propre chute.

« Je vais rester ici, les environs, c'est pas mon truc.

- D'accord. S'il y a un problème joins-moi sur ma radio. Et ne joue pas les héros, tu n'es pas seul dans le coup, y a une inconsciente à protéger en plus.

- Je tâcherai d'y penser… »

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

Ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. Ça faisait une demi-heure maintenant que le temps habituellement imparti était dépassé, et Ronon commençait à s'inquiéter. D'autant plus que la nuit pouvait tomber à n'importe quel moment : il ne connaissait rien du système solaire de cette planète, et d'ailleurs même s'il l'avait su il n'aurait pas été capable de déduire l'heure du coucher du soleil. Il empoigna sa radio pour la énième fois et parla d'une voix sobre :

« Sheppard, ici Ronon. Vous me recevez ? Sheppard, bordel ! Si vous répondez je vous promets d'apprendre le golf ! Sheppard !! »

Il jura et balança un coup de pied dans le vide, particulièrement énervé. Il retourna dans le jumper. Ronon n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire. Il tenta de s'auto-raisonner, mais rien à faire, il ne comptait pas rester planté là. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la jeune fille qu'ils avaient récupérée sur le vaisseau Wraith et sortit du jumper, armé comme il se devait. Après tout, en sa qualité de runner, Ronon était notamment doué pour pister, et il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à rattraper assez rapidement l'équipe. Il prit soin de fermer le jumper, histoire que personne n'ait l'idée saugrenue de re-kidnapper leur protégée. Il ignorait d'ailleurs si la planète verte était habitée ou non.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Un deux, un deux… Ronon, vous me recevez ?

- Laissez tomber, McKay, vous voyez bien que ça ne marche pas.

- Hey, c'est pas moi qui nous a paumé au fin fond d'une forêt inconnue sur une planète inconnue !

- Rodney, la ferme, vous m'empêchez de réfléchir.

- A parce que c'est vous qui réfléchissez, maintenant ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! »

Ronon apparut soudain à l'autre bout de leur champ de vision.

« Ronon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- Et vous ? Ca fait une heure que je vous attends, et la radio ne marche pas ! »

Teyla devança les deux autres et prit la parole.

« Rodney et John étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour faire attention au chemin que nous prenions et j'étais moi-même chargée de repérer de quelconques signes de dangers ou de civilisation, je n'ai donc pas pu surveiller notre route.

- Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que…

- Nous nous sommes perdus.

- Vous êtes doués !

- Oh ça va, on se passera de vos commentaires ! Et d'ailleurs vous ne devriez pas être là, imaginez que la… euh… la…

- La fille, Rodney, allez-y, vous pouvez le dire.

- Imaginez qu'elle se réveille !

- Je vous rappelle que sans moi vous seriez incapable de retrouver le chemin vers le jumper. Ne discutez pas et avancez. A droite, McKay. »


	4. Les sauveurs

**Disclaimer:** voir chapitre 1

**Ndla**: Bon voilà le 4e chapitre, et dès le prochain vous aurez enfin un avant gout de Ronon/OC ship ! Alors j'avoue que j'suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir de reviews, donc même si c'est pour formuler une critique, n'hésitez pas...

**Chanson conseillée:** Clearlake - Finally Free

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 4 – Les sauveurs**

_Bordel. J'ai un mal de crâne terrible. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé une soirée à me saouler la gueule. Mais non, je sais que personne n'a fait la fête hier soir. Et encore moins moi-même. Je réalise que j'ai froid et je me recroqueville sous ma couverture. Couverture ? Je ne savais pas les Wraiths si prévenants… Quelque chose cloche. Je ne sens pas leur odeur pestilentielle. Et je les vois mal utiliser du parfum… _

_Aouch. La douleur m'assaille à nouveau. Trop réfléchir me donne mal à la tête, je note. J'ouvre enfin les paupières. La lumière m'éblouit un instant, mais je m'habitue rapidement au niveau de luminosité. Je ne suis pas sur le vaisseau wraith. Vraiment pas. Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni comment j'y ai atterris, mais je ne peux retenir un large sourire qui s'étend sur mon visage. J'observe la petite pièce où je me trouve. On dirait un genre de mini-vaisseau. Et clairement de technologie ancienne. Mais où sont passés mes sauveurs ? Et sont-ils vraiment mes sauveurs ? Soudain mon sourire s'efface. Je suis vraiment trop conne. Ils ont du apprendre pour ce que j'avais fait sur Thor Nox. Et maintenant je vais me retrouver trimballée de vaisseaux en vaisseaux, considérée comme une marchandise, un objet qu'il faut examiner sous toutes ses coutures. Plutôt crever. _

_Je me lève avec difficulté de ma banquette, je vacille un instant avant que mes pieds ne me raccrochent au sol. C'est bon, je crois que je tiendrai le coup. Il faut juste patienter, le temps que les drogues n'ait plus aucun effet. Je trouve mon sac posé sur le côté. Je n'aurais pas cru qu'ils l'auraient pris avec eux. Tant mieux, je ne devrai pas me trimballer à poil dans la forêt… _

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Euh… John ?

- Oui, Teyla ?

- On a un problème.

- Soyez plus précise, Teyla.

- La fille n'est plus là. Et son sac non plus. »

Le Lt. Colonel Sheppard se précipita à l'intérieur du jumper.

« Et merde. On ne peut pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. »

McKay entra à son tour.

« Soyez assurés que ce n'est pas fini. Nous risquons d'être coincés ici pour un bon moment encore… Le jumper est complètement à plat. Plus d'énergie, rien du tout. Et bizarrement, je ne crois pas que ça et la disparition de la… euh… de la fille soient sans rapport.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, Rodney ?

- Depuis le début, l'énergie a commencé à s'écouler à partir du moment où nous sommes remontés à bord, c'est-à-dire dès qu'elle a mis un pied à l'intérieur.

- Elle était inconsciente, McKay, et je ne vois pas comment on peut voler de l'énergie. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de ça. Il faut la retrouver, et vite.

- Ok, vous vous faites ça, et moi j'essaye de réparer ce que je peux… Ou au moins de découvrir comment une fuite peut exister. »

John sortit de l'engin, et Ronon l'arrêta aussitôt.

« Vous devriez rester là, je vais la chercher.

- Ce n'est pas prudent.

- C'est en partie ma faute si elle s'est enfuie, et je suis plus rapide et meilleur pisteur que vous deux. Je la retrouverai, Sheppard, et vite.

- Vous êtes sûr ? La radio ne marche pas. Si vous ne revenez pas dans les temps…

- De toute façon vous ne pourriez rien faire d'autre que d'attendre au jumper, alors si je ne reviens pas dans les temps c'est qu'il y a eu des complications et qu'il me faut juste un peu plus de temps pour m'en dépêtrer.

- D'accord. Mais faites vite. Je n'aime pas l'idée que cette gamine se retrouve paumée dans une forêt sur une planète inconnue. »

Ronon acquiesça, ils s'étaient compris. Ils avaient déjà du mal à gérer la pensée des Wraiths occupés à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, et ils partageaient le même sentiment de frustration et de dégoût.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

_Il commence à pleuvoir. L'orage suit de près les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasent sur les feuilles d'arbre. J'ai de la chance d'avoir trouvée cette… je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est, ça ressemble surtout à une caverne. Je m'adosse au mur et je glisse lentement au sol. J'essaye de ne pas penser, histoire que les images des Wraiths n'envahissent pas mon esprit. Mais rien à faire. _

_Je revois le visage étonné de celui qui me tenait à la gorge. Colère. Ils m'emmènent sur leur vaisseau. Je réalise à peine ce qui se passe. Incompréhension. Et à nouveau colère. Ils ne comprennent pas, ils m'examinent depuis des heures et ne trouvent pas ce qui me rend si spéciale. Ils me droguent pour que je dorme, mais je suis bien plus consciente qu'ils ne le croient. Et je subis leurs mains sur moi, leurs regards reptiliens dans mes entrailles. La douleur, ils ne la suppriment pas. Je hurle en silence. Je ne veux pas qu'ils entendent le son de ma voix. _

_Soudain une idée terrifiante me traverse l'esprit. Et s'ils avaient eu le temps de me faire quelque chose juste avant qu'on me « secoure » ? Et si…_

Ronon s'arrêta devant la caverne, trempé des pieds à la tête. Il la vit assise contre un mur. Elle portait une veste en cuir dont le col, court, était relevé, et un pantalon en tissu brun. Elle avait des bottes en cuir mat beige, pointues et décorées de signes tribaux. Elle avait relevé ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval, dévoilant un visage fier, anguleux, et des lèvres rouges. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Colériques. Ronon s'apprêtait à la rejoindre lorsqu'il la vit paniquer. Elle chercha quelque chose dans son sac. Un couteau. Elle le pointa vers elle-même.

« Non ! »

C'était stupide, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée à dire pour l'arrêter. L'adolescente se figea et se releva, toujours collée au mur de la caverne.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Sa voix était agressive, mais surtout apeurée, et Ronon le sentait clairement.

« Du calme, je ne vous veux pas de mal. Je fais partie d'une expédition d'explorateurs. Nous vous avons trouvée sur un vaisseau Wraith. »

Elle paraissait encore en état de choc.

« Les Wraiths… »

Un sanglot la secoua, mais elle se reprit rapidement et releva la tête avec détermination. Elle s'approcha de Ronon, son couteau toujours dans sa main.

« Je veux que vous regardiez vous-même, alors. »

Elle lui tendit le couteau, que Ronon prit par précaution, mais il ne comprenait pas. Elle lui tourna le dos, enleva sa veste en cuir, puis retira doucement sa chemise blanche. Ronon était complètement perdu, bien que partiellement subjugué.


	5. Jude

**Chapitre 5 – Jude**

« Allez-y, regardez. »

Le satédien mit un temps avant de répondre, perturbé par sa peau laiteuse si pure. Il déglutit.

« Regarder quoi ?

- Est-ce qu'ils ont fait de moi un runner ? »

Ronon tiqua. Lui qui avait été runner pendant de longues années, il comprenait parfaitement la peur que cette gamine devait ressentir. Il ne dit rien, et posa une main sur son dos. Il la sentit frissonner.

« Nous avons explosé leur vaisseau.

- Peu m'importe, je ne veux pas avoir quelque chose d'eux dans mon corps. S'il y a un traceur, retirez-le. »

Sa voix tremblait, mais le ton était sans appel. Ronon connaissait avec précision l'endroit où le traceur devrait se trouver. Il savait aussi que ça allait faire mal. Il appliqua la pointe du couteau à l'endroit précis, et appuya d'abord doucement, puis plus fermement. Il la sentit se crisper et retenir sa respiration, mais il n'arrêta pas. Plus vite ce serait fini, mieux ce serait.

« Alors ?

- Il n'y a rien. »

Elle s'affaissa légèrement, comme soulagée. Elle sentit la main de l'homme se retirer, et le sentiment de protection qu'elle avait ressenti lui échappa. Elle se rhabilla rapidement, insouciante de sa nouvelle blessure, et fit à nouveau face à Ronon.

« Je suis Jude.

- Ronon Dex.

- Vous êtes de Sateda.

- Comment…

- Votre tatouage. J'ai eu une aventure avec un satédien il y a longtemps.

- Mais vous…

- Je sais, j'ai l'air d'avoir 17 ans. J'en ai 24. C'était il y a 7 ans, juste avant que… »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, ne désirant pas raviver de terribles souvenirs chez Ronon.

« Vous avez prévu de me vendre ?

- Pardon ?

- Je vous demande si vous m'avez sauvée parce que vous voulez me vendre au plus offrant.

- Je vous l'ai dit, nous sommes des explorateurs, pas des chasseurs de prime.

- Vous étiez militaire. Et je connais peu d'explorateurs qui font exploser des vaisseaux wraiths. De plus vous devez forcément savoir que ces enculés m'étudiaient. Vous êtes donc intéressés par ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- En effet, nous le sommes. »

Jude fut surprise par le ton froid et franc de Ronon.

« Mais jamais nous n'avons prévu de vendre qui que ce soit. Et si vous ne voulez pas partager vos connaissances, nous ne voulons pas vous forcer. Maintenant, c'est vous qui décidez. Soit nous vous abandonnons sur cette planète inconnue et probablement dangereuse, à la merci du premier chasseur de prime venu, soit vous venez avec nous et nous vous offrons un toit et de la nourriture. Le choix est à vous. »

Jude esquissa un sourire ironique, ce qui étonna le runner.

« Présenté comme ça, effectivement… C'est d'accord. Pour l'instant. Mais pas d'enroule. Vous êtes d'Atlantis ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est bien le genre des Anciens d'avoir des mini-vaisseaux comme le vôtre. Nous devrions le rejoindre, non ?

- Je ne pense pas que nous en avons la possibilité… »

Ronon se tourna vers l'entrée de la caverne. Dehors, la pluie battait le sol avec force, un vent violent faisait rage, et le tonnerre résonnait comme si les dieux étaient en colère. Il valait mieux attendre la fin de la tempête pour sortir de leur trou, d'autant plus que la nuit était tombée depuis maintenant une heure. Jude soupira et se rassit dans son coin. Elle prit son sac, le posa contre le mur, et se coucha à terre, la tête posée sur ses affaires.

Deux heures plus tard, Ronon ne dormait toujours pas. Il l'observait se tourner et se retourner dans son sommeil fragile. Elle tremblait, il se doutait qu'elle devait crever de froid, et ses yeux semblaient devenir fous sous ses paupières. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler du repos. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, à bout de souffle.

« Mauvais rêve ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui, son visage imprégné par la terreur. Ronon s'approcha d'elle et fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il passa ses bras autour d'elle, doucement, et l'attira à lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, et n'avait aucune idée de comment réconforter quelqu'un par des paroles apaisante. C'était plus du domaine de Teyla. Lui était physique, il espéra que ce contact humain lui ferait oublier les visages monstrueux de ses tortionnaires.

Jude fut d'abord choquée, mais elle se rendit compte que cela lui faisait réellement du bien. Elle sentait la chaleur revenir dans ses membres, et ferma les yeux, apaisées. Elle se sentait à nouveau protégée, et complètement en confiance. Elle se blottit dans les bras puissants du Satédien, huma son odeur rassurante, et bientôt sa respiration redevint régulière. Ronon sentit qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il hésita, puis finalement s'adossa contre le mur, la jeune femme réfugiée contre lui. Il allait avoir encore plus de mal à s'assoupir…


	6. Les Satédiens

**NDLA**: Merci pour les reviews (en tout cas Clio, ça fait du bien d'avoir une revieweuse comme ça D), voici déjà le chapitre 6! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de faire un peu avancer les choses au niveau de la "romance", mais je tiens à finir cette fic, et comme j'ai tendance à ne pas le faire quand je fais trop traîner les choses, eh bien... j'accélère un peu " Enjoy!

**Musique conseillée: **AC/DC - Girls got rythm

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 6 – Les Satédiens**

_Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des mois. Je me réveille sans vraiment savoir où je suis, mais un sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être me rassure aussitôt : je ne suis plus ni traquée, ni sur un vaisseau wraith. Je bouge légèrement, et remarque que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'en empêche. Mes entraves sont puissantes, protectrices, et agréable. C'est un homme bien fait qui se tient à mes côtés, ou plutôt sur qui je me tiens. Ses bras entourent mon corps dans une position de réconfort, et ses mains sont délicatement posées sur mes omoplates. La chaleur et l'odeur qui émanent de lui ne me sont pas familières, mais pas désagréables non plus. Je sens son torse sous mes propres mains, il est certes musclé, et constitue un oreiller de choix. Nos jambes se sont empêtrées dans le froid de la nuit, comme pour se réchauffer mutuellement. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue 7-8 ans en arrière, et de me réveiller dans les bras de Vallen. Je relève la tête pour regarder son visage, comme si je m'attendais à voir mon ancien amant. Mais c'est Ronon, un autre satédien, qui dort profondément. Son visage est beau, ainsi endormi, presque apaisé. Je me dégage doucement de son étreinte, et aussitôt le froid m'envahit. Dehors, le paysage est humide et triste, après le passage de la tempête. _

_Il faut qu'on rejoigne le mini vaisseau au plus vite, je ne pense pas que les compagnons de Ronon pourront attendre encore longtemps son retour. A mon avis ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude, avec la tempête de cette nuit. Je me retourne vers le satédien, et je m'apprête à le réveiller, lorsqu'une pensée m'arrête. Nous venons de dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il m'a vue dans toutes les positions que je déteste, c'est-à-dire : nue, sur le vaisseau wraith, et apeurée hier. S'il y a bien deux angles de ma personnalité que je tiens à garder pour moi, ce sont ma nudité et ma faiblesse. Et maintenant que je le regarde, je dois bien m'avouer que je ne suis pas totalement insensible à son charme… Après tout j'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras, et puis…lui aussi est de Sateda, je ne sais pas si cela influe dans mes sentiments. Et maintenant que je me suis avouée cela, je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le réveiller : peut-être que je ne serai pas capable de conserver mon calme ? Peut-être que je serai trop déstabilisée ? _

_C'est là que la solution m'apparaît. Une radio pend à sa ceinture. _

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« John, arrêtez de gesticuler.

- Mais ils ne sont toujours pas revenus !

- On n'avait pas remarqué…

- McKay, taisez-vous et réparez-moi ce jumper.

- Et je fais ça comment ?

- Vous n'avez même pas été capable de nous donner d'explication logique pour les radios qui ne marchent pas !

- Je vous ai dit qu'elles aussi étaient à plat ! C'est pas logique, ça ?

- Mais les piles ne sont pas mortes, vous l'avez vu comme moi.

- Vous m'agacez, vous les militaires. »

Teyla se plaça entre les deux, un regard colérique sur son visage angélique.

« Vous allez vous disputer longtemps ? Non parce que quand vous aurez fini, vous voudrez peut-être répondre à ça : »

John et Rodney se retournèrent en même temps pour regarder ce que Teyla leur montrait. Elle tenait sa radio dans une main, et ses sourcils étaient froncés dans une expression de pure perplexité. L'appareil qu'elle tendait crachotait légèrement, et une voix inconnue en sortit aussitôt.

« _Vous m'entendez ? Oh, y a quelqu'un ? Bordel, mais ça marche comment ce truc de mes deux ! Aaaallôoooo ?_ »

Les trois membres de SGA1 restèrent interdit pendant une bonne seconde, puis Sheppard réagit à la vitesse de la lumière, empoignant sa radio pour répondre.

« Ici le Lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard ! Nous vous entendons ! Qui êtes vous ? Est-ce que Ronon est là ?

- _Ah, enfin, vous avez mis le temps pour répondre. Je suis Jude. La fille que vous avez sauvée des méchants-pas-beaux._

- …

- _Les Wraiths !_

- Ah ! Euh… Comment avez-vous eu cette radio ? Ronon n'est pas avec vous ?

- _Il dort comme un bébé. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Nous sommes dans une caverne, je crois pas très loin de votre… truc, là, le mini vaisseau…_

- Jumper.

- _Ok, jumper, si vous le dites. Dites, vous allez m'emmener sur Atlantis, pas vrai ? Votre technologie, c'est la technologie des Anciens…_

- Bien vu. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, le jumper est à plat.

- _Oh, désolée. Je vais réparer ça. Bon, je réveille rasta-man et on arrive. Fin de la… transmission, ou tout ce que vous voulez._ »

John jeta un regard confus à Rodney.

« Pourquoi elle s'est excusée ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par 'je vais réparer ça' ? Et comment ça se fait que ces putains de radios se remettent à fonctionner ?? »

McKay lui relança son regard, complètement confus, qui signifiait nettement qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Mais si elle s'est excusée, peut-être que ça veut dire que j'avais raison ! Sa venue et la fuite n'étaient pas des coïncidences, c'est même lié ! En fait, il est fort probable qu'elle ait, je ne sais pas, disons un appareil de technologie inconnue qui lui permette de prendre de l'énergie, et peut-être que c'est avec cet appareil qu'elle a pu faire fonctionner les radios. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse. »

John et Rodney se disputèrent pendant au moins une heure, tandis que Teyla surveillait les environs et rigolait aux tirades qu'ils s'envoyaient. Elle les interrompit soudain, voyant deux silhouettes se rapprocher.

« Ils arrivent.

- C'est bien eux ?

- Un mec avec des dreadlocks et une petite blonde ? Je ne pense pas me tromper. »

Jude et Ronon arrrivèrent enfin à leur hauteur. Ils se saluèrent et firent les présentations.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a besoin d'un peu d'explication, mademoiselle…

- McKay, soyez poli.

- Mais je suis poli. Alors ?

- Je viens de Nerzh. Je suis une énergétivore.

- …

- Pardon ? »


	7. Energie

**Ndla:** Ce chapitre est un peu plus technique, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire... la suite sera plus amusante, ne vous inquiétez pas ) Clio, j'ai suivi tes conseils pour le résumé, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre qu'il soit mieux maintenant, en fait. Dis-moi si ça correspond à ton idée ou pas du tout.

**Musique conseillée:** MGMT - Kids.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapitre 7 – Energie**

« Pour faire court, je vis d'énergie, principalement artificielle. C'est pour cela que les Wraiths n'ont pas pu me vider de mon énergie vitale : je suis capable de la contrôler, de un, et de deux mon énergie étant principalement artificielle, ils ne peuvent s'en nourrir. C'est aussi pour cela que votre jumper est à plat. J'étais inconsciente et droguée, par conséquent j'avais besoin de me régénérer, et mon inconscient s'en est occupé à ma place : il a récupéré l'énergie de la première source à disposition et suffisamment puissante. Et c'est grâce à mes capacités que j'ai pu faire fonctionner les radios. »

Jude attendit les réactions du groupe. Le premier à parler fut McKay, particulièrement intéressé, mais tout autant soupçonneux.

« Vous êtes comme les Wraiths, en somme. »

Ronon lui lança un regard de reproche, et John intervint.

« McKay !

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est vrai : les Wraiths se nourrissent d'énergie vitale mais sont aussi capable de la rendre.

- Vous avez raison. Et mon peuple a plusieurs origines différentes. Nous pensons qu'une partie de nos origines vient des Wraiths, mais nous ne l'avons jamais prouvé scientifiquement, je crois plus par peur de ce que nous pourrions découvrir. Cependant nous sommes différents au niveau du type d'énergie : les Wraiths ont besoin d'énergie humaine, vitale. Nous nous concentrons plutôt sur les énergies artificielles. Je pense qu'à la base, il est possible que nous ayons eu un choix à faire. C'est l'une des légende de notre peuple, en tout cas : nous avons fait le choix de nous nourrir uniquement d'énergie artificielle, afin de ne pas mettre en danger de vies humaines, ou même animales.

- Vous avez dit que vous pouviez rendre l'énergie artificielle que vous avez prise.

- Tant qu'elle n'est pas consommée par des efforts, oui.

- Le jumper, vous pourriez lui rendre son énergie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je le peux. Mais il faudra faire vite : je retomberai directement dans l'inconscience, et si je reste trop longtemps sans me remplir d'énergie, je risque de mourir. »

Rodney déglutit. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur Jude, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle était totalement sérieuse, et elle était prête à mettre sa vie en jeu pour les ramener tous sur Atlantis.

« Est-ce que vous pensez que les Wraiths ont découvert votre secret ?

- Ce n'est pas un secret. Mais il est vrai que dans mon cas, il vaut mieux rester discret. Les Wraiths ont peut-être découvert quelque chose, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils pourront y changer quoique ce soit. De plus, ils ne risquent pas de trouver notre planète.

- En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec des gens dont ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir ?

- Nous employer comme divertissements. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai eu peur qu'ils aient fait de moi un runner. »

John jeta un coup d'œil à Ronon.

« Ronon lui-même a été runner pendant 7 ans… »

Jude sourit et acquiesça.

« Je sais. »

C'était pour cela même qu'elle lui avait demandé de vérifier qu'elle n'avait aucun traceur dans le dos.

« Vous savez, les membres de votre expédition ont une certaine réputation dans cette galaxie. Et Ronon possède les conditions parfaites : il est fort, rapide, et… satédien. »

Elle avait ajouté ce dernier argument un sourire en coin, se rappelant de Vallen. Les Satédiens étaient connus pour leur tempérament, leur haine des Wraiths et leur vivacité au combat. Pas qu'au combat, d'ailleurs…

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?

- C'était un compliment. »

Elle mit court à la conversation, considérant qu'elle en avait assez dit sur son compte, et s'avança vers le jumper. Les autres la suivirent et la virent se coucher sur une banquette, posant son sac comme oreiller. Elle se plaça de manière confortable, et ferma les paupières.

« Préparez-vous à démarrer rapidement… Je pense vous donner assez de temps pour rejoindre Thor Nox, d'où vous pourrez contacter Atlantis et traverser l'Anneau. »

Rodney parut légèrement inquiet et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Ca vous fera mal ?

- Ce sera comme de s'endormir. »

Elle ferma les yeux et posa une main sur la paroi du jumper. L'équipe de Sheppard se tenait prête à décoller. Une veine bleutée ressortit plus nettement sur sa main tandis qu'elle se vidait lentement de son énergie, et son visage se crispa un instant avant de retomber mollement sur l'oreiller de fortune. Ronon sentit une boule dans sa gorge tandis qu'il voyait la jeune femme inconsciente, il avait étrangement l'impression qu'ils étaient coupables de son état, et se sentait totalement impuissant face aux évènements. Il se rappela la nuit précédente, et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années… Le souvenir de sa femme décédée, Méléna, surgit dans son esprit, et Ronon se ferma dans un mutisme froid durant tout le trajet.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

Samantha Carter regarda son équipe rentrer sur Atlantis avec soulagement. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés de leur mission légèrement « suicidaire » chez les Wraiths, elle devait bien se l'avouer, elle avait pris peur. Elle vit d'abord John puis Rodney, tous les deux avec de grands cernes sous leurs yeux, puis Teyla et Ronon. Ronon qui n'était pas seul : dans ses bras se trouvait une jeune fille blonde avec une veste en cuir noir. Elle semblait assoupie, mais vu le regard inquiet du Satédien, ce ne devait pas être le cas.

« Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, les autres vous expliqueront. »

Ronon courut dans les couloirs, à moitié paniqué, mais parfaitement concentré sur sa tâche. Il arriva très vite auprès du docteur Keller, en sa qualité de runner. Il posa la jeune femme sur le lit et se tourna vers les infirmières, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

« Il me faut une batterie, et vite ! »


	8. Adaptation

**Chapitre 8 – Adaptation**

« Quel est votre verdict, Rodney ? »

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers le scientifique. Le silence régnait dans la salle de briefing.

« Je crains que nous ne puissions pas utiliser ces informations. Le Docteur Keller et moi-même avons travaillé sur le sujet pendant assez longtemps pour comprendre deux choses. La première, c'est que les Wraiths n'ont probablement pas eu le temps de mener à bien leur étude sur le sujet. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur vaisseau a explosé, et eux avec.

- Si vous pouviez éviter de l'appeler le 'sujet', McKay…

- Peu importe, Jude si vous voulez. La deuxième c'est que nous ne pourront pas nous servir des capacités de Jude contre les Wraiths. Premièrement parce que leurs origines semblent être liées quelque part, et deuxièmement parce que nous n'avons simplement pas le même organisme. S'il s'agissait simplement d'une évolution de plus chez l'humain, ce ne serait pas le même problème, mais ici nos deux races sont différentes, certainement parce que les origines ne sont pas les mêmes.

- Elle a pourtant tout l'air d'être… comme nous ?

- A l'extérieur. Mais je peux vous assurer qu'à l'intérieur, son organisme est suffisamment différent du nôtre pour que ces renseignements nous soient inutiles. »

Carter coupa la parole au scientifique.

« Il nous reste un dernier choix à faire, et un dernier choix à lui proposer. Si cette Jude ne représente aucun danger pour la cité, j'aimerais lui donner l'occasion d'en faire partie, et si possible établir un contact avec son peuple. Ses 'dons' pourraient nous êtres particulièrement utiles. Cependant elle désire peut-être retourner d'où elle vient. Je ne compte pas la forcer, mais… »

Sam se tourna vers l'équipe. Elle comptait sur eux pour établir un contact avec leur protégée.

« Mais je ferai tout pour la convaincre. »

SGA1 comprenait parfaitement ses intentions. Ils avaient quelque part l'impression de trahir sa confiance, mais Jude constituerait un atout majeur pour la cité. S'ils pouvaient se permettre de l'avoir comme alliée, et peut-être de joindre son peuple, le bénéfice serait immense, mais si elle acceptait de rester avec eux, ce serait déjà un grand pas.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Chacun savait ce qui était attendu de lui : établir le contact avec la jeune femme, par exemple en lui faisant visiter Atlantis, en l'emmenant dans la salle d'entraînement ou au mess, peut-être même en mission pour lui montrer la vie sur la cité et peut-être lui proposer cette même vie. Il fallait notamment en apprendre plus sur elle-même, et si possible sur sa planète.

Ronon se sentait plus particulièrement concerné : il avait passé la nuit avec la jeune femme et était le seul qui ait déjà eu une véritable conversation avec elle. Il avait un point d'avance, mais n'était pas sûr de vouloir l'utiliser… Ce qu'ils devaient faire ne lui paraissait pas franc-jeu, il aurait préféré simplement lui lancer l'ultimatum, comme il l'avait fait sur la planète Verte (c'était le nom, très original, que lui avait donné Sheppard). Le Satédien fut pourtant le premier à lui proposer un entraînement avec lui, entraînement qui eut lieu le lendemain dès la première heure.

Les trois quarts des Atlantes étaient réunis pour voir l'évènement, attendant avec joie de pouvoir voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes se faire tabasser par Ronon. Le Satédien était déjà dans la salle depuis quelques minutes lorsque Jude entra. Elle était pieds nus, portant un short et un débardeur empruntés à Samantha Carter. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon désordonné qui retenait le tout pour lui permettre de se battre plus aisément. Sur son visage et sur ses épaules, des symboles tribaux étaient peints en bleu pâle. Même Ronon se faisait impatient, et tout le monde sentait que leur altercation serait bien plus qu'un entraînement. Un cercle se forma dans la salle, afin de laisser les deux opposants prendre place. Chacun se mit à un bout, et tous deux se saluèrent à leur manière.

« Prête ?

- Plus que jamais. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, la plupart persuadés que Jude était totalement inconsciente et probablement en grand danger…

Ronon laissa la jeune femme commencer. Elle s'abaissa, frappa d'un violent balayage de jambe sur les mollets, mais le Runner ne perdit son équilibre que deux secondes, et il lui asséna un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qu'elle évita de justesse d'un bond sur le côté. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes, chacun évitant et renvoyant les coups de l'autre, sans succès. Mais Ronon comprit assez rapidement le principe de combat que Jude employait. Elle qui n'avait que très peu de force, elle misait tout sur la vitesse et l'agilité, avec de bonnes techniques, mais malheureusement moins d'endurance. Le Satédien put ainsi reprendre le dessus au bout de quelques minutes d'échange à égalité. Il ne parvenait pas à la frapper, la jeune femme étant encore trop rapide, mais il la sentait plier et se replier. Il la fit reculer de plus en plus jusqu'au mur du fond de la salle, où les spectateurs s'écartèrent en vitesse. Jude, comprenant que l'avantage était du côté de son adversaire, se donna à fond pour lui échapper. Mais elle surestima ses chances, et bientôt son dos toucha le mur froid derrière elle. Elle para un dernier coup, puis Ronon la plaqua contre le marbre et posa ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps et de son visage, pas le moins du monde essoufflé, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres. Jude rougit de sa position, gênée. Heureusement pour elle, ses joues étaient déjà rosies par l'effort, et son trouble ne se décela pas. A part peut-être du côté de Teyla, qui ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de vagabonder à propos des deux jeunes gens.

« J'ai gagné. »

La jeune femme sursauta au son de la voix de Ronon. Il avait chuchoté ces mots à son oreille, d'une voix grave et appuyée. Le runner se recula et observa un instant celle qu'il venait de battre. Il repéra tout de suite son expression effrayée, mais il sut que cette fois, ce n'était pas la même peur que le soir où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la caverne. Plutôt comme si quelque chose la perturbait et l'inquiétait à la fois.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

_Je n'ai aucune envie de me rendre au mess, mais je l'ai promis à Teyla. Elle et les autres veulent me parler de ma planète, en savoir plus sur moi. Je doute que cette innocente discussion soit désintéressée, mais peu m'importe, je n'ai rien à perdre et ce peuple ne me semble pas une menace directe pour moi. _

_Mon problème, pour le moment, s'appelle Ronon. Il est grand, porte des dreadlocks et paraît froid aux premiers abords. Il s'avère ensuite plus agréable, plus drôle et plus prévenant qu'on ne s'y attendait. Mais ce qu'on repère immédiatement, c'est qu'il est CA-NON. Sexyssime, ultra-désirable, …orgasmique (vous me dites si je vais trop loin). Plus que ça, Ronon est celui qui m'a prise dans ses bras pour dormir alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas, Ronon est celui qui a savouré sa victoire sur moi dans la salle d'entraînement, et j'ai même appris que Ronon était celui qui m'avait portée tandis que j'étais nue. Alors vraiment, Ronon est celui que j'aimerais par-dessus tout éviter. Parce qu'en ce moment même, Ronon est celui – et sans doute le seul – qui parvient à me faire rougir. _

_J'entends quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. J'enfile un pull avant d'ouvrir, et le double battant dévoile Teyla, un étrange sourire aux lèvres._

« Un problème ?

- Oh, non. Je venais te chercher pour aller au mess.

- Ok. Tu es sûre ? Parce que tu souris bizarrement, là…

- Oh, ça ? Je me rappelais juste ton combat avec Ronon. »

_Je déglutis le plus discrètement possible, mais rien ne semble échapper à l'Athosienne. Repérée depuis le premier mouvement de cœur. Est-ce qu'il y a écrit « a des vues sur Ronon Dex » sur mon front, ou est-ce que Teyla est l'unique à être au courant ? Nous marchons vers le réfectoire, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'appréhender le moment où je le verrai. Ronon, sex symbol d'Atlantis (partageant son titre avec Sheppard, tout aussi sujet aux soupirs de ces dames). Ça sonne bien, non ? Alors il n'y a rien à espérer. Ces deux-là sont des in-tou-chables. Impossible de les approcher à moins de deux mètres ou leur fan-club officiel vous bizutent pendant que vous dormez. Enfin c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'est un fan-club, ni ce que veut dire bizuter, mais ça m'a l'air assez terrible._

« Tu peux respirer, il n'est pas là. »

_Nous venons d'arriver à une table vide, et le reste de l'équipe de Teyla est encore absent. _

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

_Je mords dans une cuisse de ce qui ressemble à du poulet, selon les dires des Tauri, pour éviter de répondre à de futures questions… ou accusations. Mais Teyla prend son temps pour me torturer._

« Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais.

- Je n'ai pas honte.

- La plupart des infirmières s'évanouissent dès qu'elles le voient arriver. Même les militaires les plus coincées le draguent.

- Et c'est supposé me rassurer ? »

_Un large sourire s'étale sur son visage. Et merde, je me suis trahie. Je m'empresse de porter mon verre à mes lèvres pour feindre de faire autre chose. Son regard m'a percée à jour depuis le début, mais je ne peux pas l'avouer à voix haute._

« Il s'est passé quoi, la nuit de l'orage ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout, nous avons dormi dans une caverne, c'est tout.

- C'est à partir de ce moment là qu'il a eu l'air plus… distrait, je dirais.

- Ecoute, je ne sais même pas de qui tu parles. D'ailleurs, je croyais que nous devions discuter de ma planète. Ce n'est pas la peine de m'amadouer, vous m'avez libérée et je vous dois bien quelques informations. Je ferais pareil à votre place, alors surtout ne vous gênez pas. Si vous avez des questions, je serai dans mes quartiers. »

_Je me lève précipitamment, en partie en colère par ces sous-entendus et ces non-dits. J'ai toujours préféré les choses dites clairement, sans tourner autour du pot. Et là, le sujet est des plus délicats…_

_Juste avant de quitter le mess, j'aperçois Ronon, Rodney et John, que j'ai du croiser sans voir. Et bien entendu, ils allaient très certainement demander à Teyla pourquoi j'étais partie d'un pas furieux… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne leur donnera pas la véritable raison de ce départ précipité. Je ne pourrais pas supporter les regards de Ronon s'il savait que je fantasme sur lui. _


	9. Destruction

_Merci à ceux qui mettent ma fics dans leurs favoris, ça me fait toujours plaisir aussi! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte toutes critiques!_

_Chanson conseillée: Pink Floyd - The Wall_

**Chapitre 9 – Destruction**

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

John s'assit en face de Teyla, et Ronon et McKay posèrent leur plateau à leurs côtés.

« C'était Jude, non ? Pourquoi est-elle partie comme ça ?

- Oh, ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute en fait, j'ai manqué de diplomatie. Elle a dit que si nous avions des questions sur elle ou sa planète, nous pouvions aller la voir dans sa chambre. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon moment.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de bon moment tout court.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, McKay ? »

Le scientifique sortit un dossier en papier beige qu'il posa au centre de la table. Il jeta un regard à Teyla, l'invitant à l'ouvrir. La première page présentait une photo d'un paysage en ruine, autrefois de larges bâtiments ressemblant à ceux d'une civilisation évoluée. Les images étaient pareilles à celle de Sateda lorsque l'équipe avait montré à Ronon ce qu'il était advenu de sa planète.

« Est-ce que c'est…

- Nerzh, planète de l'énergie… C'était. Oui.

- Mon Dieu, je n'avais aucune idée de… je veux dire, elle n'a rien laissé paraître, elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet...

- Nous avons envoyé une sonde il y a trois heures, ce sont les dernières images reçues. Nerzh a été détruite depuis longtemps, et je ne pense pas que Jude ignore cette information.

- Ce sont les Wraiths ?

- A première vue, je dirais que oui. Mais ça ne tient pas la route : les habitants de la planète sont supposés être des énergétivores, et par conséquents sont tous immunisés contre les Wraiths. Et jusqu'à présent la sonde n'a trouvé aucune trace de leur passage. Quelque chose cloche, ici, mais j'ignore pourquoi, et Jude est la seule qui pourrait apporter quelques éclaircissements. Il faudra que quelqu'un lui parle.

- Je peux aller lui parler, si vous voulez.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, John, mais… je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre pour ce job. »

Rodney se tourna vers Ronon, et toute l'équipe suivit le mouvement. Le Satédien mit un quart de seconde à réagir. Il afficha un air partiellement surpris, d'autre part amusé.

« Moi ?

- Eh bien… oui. Je pense que vous êtes le plus à même de la comprendre vu que vous avez tous deux… perdu votre maison.

- Oh. Euhm… Eh bien… Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, alors ? J'essayerai de… lui parler. Mais je ne garantis rien. »

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

Jude releva la tête. On venait de frapper à sa porte, et elle soupirait déjà en imaginant Teyla essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur ses pensées envers Ronon. Ou peut-être Carter, pour savoir si son séjour allait bientôt se terminer ? Peut-être que les nouveaux Atlantes ne voulaient pas de sa présence dans la cité ?

La jeune femme alla ouvrir sa porte, et tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'elle cherchait par-dessus tout à éviter.

« Ronon. Un problème ?

- Je viens pour…

- Parler de ma planète. C'est ça ? Entre. »

Elle lui montra le chemin vers une chaise (et nan, pas le lit !) et elle-même posa son dos sur un mur, face au runner. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune décoration dans la pièce, à part les draps défaits, comme pour rappeler qu'elle avait très mal dormi, et ses vêtements posés sur une chaise. Arès tout, elle n'avait rien emporté avec elle pour 'marquer son territoire', ni cadre-photos, ni plante encombrante… Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait eu le temps.

« Alors vous avez vu ? Plus rien. Comme si un ouragan était passé, et avait éradiqué un peuple entier. Une planète fantôme. C'est ce que Nerzh est devenue. »

Elle ne pleurait pas, elle avait juste l'air d'être rageuse. Ronon lui lança un regard compatissant, qu'elle savait sincère. Sateda avait été détruite, aussi. Au fond, elle préférait ce regard-là que la pitié de ceux qui ne pouvaient comprendre. Il l'invita à continuer, silencieux. Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer sa faiblesse, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui parler…

« Tu sais, mon peuple était un peuple très fier. Les hommes et les femmes se battaient également, et à partir d'un très jeune âge. Mais avec les années, la situation à commencer à se dégrader. La population était divisée en deux : tout d'abord ceux qui croyaient que nous étions l'évolution des Wraiths, meilleurs que les humains, meilleurs que tous les autres. »

Elle pausa, et le fixa un instant.

« Ceux-là étaient les plus acharnés au combat. Les plus orageux, les plus passionnés, aussi. »

Elle soupira, et Ronon commença à comprendre. Ce n'étaient pas les Wraiths qui étaient à l'origine de cette destruction massive…

« Et les autres : ceux qui voulaient croire que nous n'étions ni meilleurs ni moins bien que les humains, ceux qui refusaient aussi de nous associer aux monstres que sont les Wraiths. »

Non, ce n'était pas leur acte. C'était l'acte de son peuple lui-même.

« Ces derniers étaient considérés comme des faibles et des lâches, qui se voilaient la face et ne voulaient pas accepter la vérité. »

Ils s'étaient entretués.

« Les premiers, les '_supérioristes'_, avaient raison sur un point. Nerzh n'aurait pas vu le jour sans l'existence des Wraiths. Je faisais partie de ce groupe. Mais plus maintenant, ça n'en vaut plus la peine… Les choses sont rapidement devenues incontrôlables, et… tu devines la suite. Mon peuple était puissant, et n'avait donc pas beaucoup d'ennemis. Il ne se doutait pas que l'ennemi, c'était lui-même. Pendant la guerre, les deux groupes ont détruit presque toutes les ressources d'énergie de Nerzh. Les seuls survivants sont soit morts de 'faim', en manque d'énergie, soit ils se sont enfuis pour chercher une autre planète, si possible évoluée, où l'énergie est constamment présente. Nous avons tous pris un chemin différent, en cherchant à survivre. Et voilà où j'en suis. Je me croyais meilleure. Mais je suis seule, maintenant. Nous avions raison de nous battre pour nos idées. Mais nous avions tort de nous battre contre les idées des autres.»

Ronon ne disait rien. Elle eut un rire nerveux, et replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Un peu mélodramatique, tout ça, hein ? Maintenant il faudra dire à Sam que… ma planète ne pourra devenir une alliée.

- Mais toi, tu le peux.

- Hein ?

- Si on te le proposait, accepterais-tu de t'intégrer à la cité ? Pour une durée indéterminée, peut-être même définitivement ? Tu aurais même de l'énergie à volonté. N'est-ce pas ce que tu recherchais, avant que les Wraiths ne t'attrapent ? »

Elle baissa le regard, et ne répondit pas.

« Tu ne dois pas répondre maintenant. Quand tu le sauras, préviens-nous… »

Ronon quitta la pièce, et Jude se retrouva seule avec ses réflexions. C'était une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère. Une décision qui la déchirait en deux : devait-elle chercher les survivants de Nerzh, ou adhérer à ce qui pouvait être une nouvelle famille ?


	10. Morphée

**Chapitre 10 – Morphée**

John regarda Teyla d'un air soupçonneux. Ils revenaient d'une mission de routine qui s'était étendue sur la pause de midi, et s'étaient tous les deux précipités vers le mess. Les habitants de cette planète étaient très accueillants, mais la nourriture qu'ils leur avaient offerte était légèrement… épicée. Rodney s'était donc rapidement rendus aux toilettes, et John et Teyla avaient décidé de boire quelques litres d'eau et de manger autre chose que des espèces de piments bleus grillés comme des marshmallows. Ronon, quant à lui, était parti s'entraîner dans la salle de sport, apparemment immunisé contre ce genre d'aliments (à moins qu'il ne fasse genre 'moi je suis le plus fort et c'est même pas piquant').

Donc, John regarda Teyla d'un air soupçonneux. Elle venait de lui suggérer que quelque chose se tramait entre Ronon et Jude, leur nouvelle protégée. Et ce cher Sheppard était relativement déçu, trop habitué à ce que les jolies aliens qu'ils sauvaient tombent pour lui.

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas jolie, attention. Mais… Ronon et Jude ? Jude et Ronon ?

- Quoi, leurs prénoms ne s'accordent pas, peut-être ?

- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! Je trouve juste que… comment dire… on dirait un peu un remake de La Belle et la Bête.

- …

- C'est un conte terrien. Laisse tomber.

- Tu trouves que Ronon est une bête ??

- Bah, il fait un peu sauvage, avec ses dreads, non ?

- Mouais, t'es jaloux, quoi.

- Alors là, RIEN A VOIR.

- Gamin.

- Eh ! »

Teyla lui fit mine de se taire : Jude venait d'entrer dans la salle, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un. Elle se dirigea vers leur table et s'installa, tout sourire. Teyla lui lança un regard suspicieux. Leur mésentente était-elle déjà oubliée ? Ronon était venu leur raconter ce qu'il avait appris, mais sans rentrer dans les détails. Probablement pour ne pas violer son intimité, ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre. Mais elle préférait quand même s'imaginer qu'il y avait plus que du simple respect entre ces deux-là.

« Salut, Jude.

- Bonjour, Teyla. John. Vous mangez tard, tous les deux… Je viens de voir Rodney, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. »

Ah, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle souriait. Voir Rodney malade était toujours très drôle… quand on savait le prendre au second degré.

« Il a quand même pris le temps de m'expliquer les différents types d'énergie. Je pense avoir tout compris… Pour nous, l'énergie a toujours été source de nos besoins vitaux. Pendant longtemps, elle a été 'divinisée' en quelques sortes, et elle l'était encore par quelques groupes récidivistes. C'est parce que le concept d'énergie a toujours été un peu flou que les énergétivores en ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient. Il semble que l'énergie dont nous nous nourrissons est principalement électrique et thermique. Mais Rodney veut que je fasse quelques tests dans son labo, pour voir si je peux me nourrir sur d'autres énergies. Je ne crois pas pouvoir la prendre directement à la source : par exemple je ne pourrais pas me nourrir du vent, comme l'éolienne le fait, mais l'énergie qu'elle procure, je peux la prendre. Enfin tout ça m'a l'air très compliqué. Je n'ai jamais fréquenté le Cercle des Sciences, sur Nerzh, alors je suis un peu perdue.

- Quel était ton travail, là-bas ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas restée sur Nerzh très longtemps. Je suis partie à 16 ans et je suis revenue juste avant que la guerre ne commence. J'ai beaucoup voyagé de planètes en planètes, et j'ai accumulé quelques boulots, mais mon travail principal était informatrice.

- Un peu comme… une espionne ?

- Pas loin. Mais je travaillais en solo, et je me faisais payer assez cher. Depuis la fin de la guerre, j'essaye d'obtenir des informations sur d'éventuels survivants. »

John acquiesça, le visage grave. Il était conscient du manque qu'elle devait ressentir, même si elle avait passé beaucoup de temps seule. Savoir qu'il y en avait d'autre, quelque part, peut-être… ce ne devait pas être facile à gérer. Ça ne l'avait pas été pour Ronon.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

Le docteur Keller soupira en voyant arriver Ronon. Pas qu'il la dérangeait, non… Mais dès que le Satédien mettait les pieds dans l'infirmerie, elle se retrouvait toujours avec sur les bras une dizaine de cas de maladies inexplicables chez des membres de la gent féminine.

« Un problème, Ronon ? »

Sa voix grave, légèrement sensuelle, résonna dans l'infirmerie.

« Eh bien… J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, et j'ai peur que ça me fasse rater une mission. Vous avez pas un de vos trucs, là, pour dormir ?

- Hm, je peux vous donner un tranquillisant, oui. Mais si ça se reproduit, il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez voir le Dr. Heightmayer. »

Le runner grogna de mécontentement. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment ces gens que les Terriens appelaient des 'psychiatres'. Mais s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose, ses heures de sommeil perdues risquaient d'avoir de plus grosses conséquences qu'un petit accident dans la salle d'entraînement.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

_J'ouvre les yeux, paniquée. Merde. Je me suis endormie sur un dossier, dans le bureau de Rodney, et la marque est parfaitement visible sur ma joue droite. Super sexy, avec les yeux gonflés. Mais même sur du carton plié, je ne dors pas bien. Je finis toujours par rêver de ces couloirs glauques, avec tous ces trucs gluants que les Wraiths adorent. Ils n'ont vraiment aucun goût. Rodney n'est pas là pour contempler les dégâts de mon manque de sommeil, et c'est tant mieux. Ce gars est à la fois énervant et sympa. Un mélange que je ne saisis pas vraiment. _

_Je me rends à l'infirmerie, où Keller m'accueille à bras ouverts. Ces médecins m'impressionnent : s'il y a bien une chose qui faisait cruellement défaut, sur Nerzh, c'était le développement de la médecine. Je lui parle de mon problème, elle fronce les sourcils, intriguées, puis me donne une boîte avec des cachets. Pour dormir, qu'elle dit. Mais si ça recommence, je devrais voir Heightmayer. Elle me fixe toujours de ses yeux bleus, décidément perplexe._

« Un problème ? », _je finis par demander._

« Oh, euh, non. Ce n'est rien. Ronon est venu avec le même manque de sommeil que vous, aujourd'hui même. Avec tout ce qui s'est déjà passé ici, je me méfie toujours, on ne sait jamais qu'il s'agisse d'une épidémie causée par un virus étranger.

- Dans mon cas, je crois que ce ne sont que les Wraiths, le virus… »

_Elle sourit, compatissante. Je me doute que beaucoup d'entre eux doivent faire des cauchemars, à force. On ne peut pas dire que les Wraiths constituent la race la plus esthétique de la galaxie…_


	11. La dernière fois

**Chapitre 11 – La dernière fois **

Le dr. Heightmayer nota quelque chose dans son carnet, un air appliqué peint sur son visage. Jude commençait vraiment à être exaspérée. Elle avait terriblement envie de savoir ce que la psy inscrivait à son propos, et être à deux pas d'elle sans bouger n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« Et depuis quand avez-vous du mal à dormir ?

- Depuis… toujours, je suppose ?

- Et avant la guerre, est-ce que vous dormiez mieux ?

- Je ne… Je ne sais plus. Peut-être. »

Le crayon gratta à nouveau la surface de la feuille, et un étrange silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

« Apparemment vous avez eu plus de mal, récemment, à vous endormir ?

- Je rêve sans cesse du vaisseau wraith dans lequel j'étais.

- La dernière fois que vous avez bien dormi… Vous vous en rappelez ? »

Jude ne répondit pas tout de suite. Allons, la dernière fois… Ce n'était pas très compliqué… La dernière fois qu'elle avait bien dormi…

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Dans la caverne, sur la Planète Verte.

- Vous pouvez me décrire les conditions exactes ? »

Ronon ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La dernière fois qu'il avait dormi comme jamais, c'était cette fameuse nuit d'orage.

« Eh bien, le sol était dur, la position peu confortable, je n'avais pas de drap ni de lit, et dehors l'orage battait son plein. »

Le dr. Heightmayer souleva un sourcil, intriguée.

« Et Jude dormait à mes côtés. »

La psychiatre sourit discrètement. Quelques heures plus tôt, on lui avait fait la même description d'une nuit parfaite. Et elle commençait tout doucement à comprendre d'où venait le problème.

« Vous voulez aussi savoir comment j'étais habillé et ce que j'avais mangé juste avant ? »

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Et ça, là, c'est quoi ? »

Rodney soupira bruyamment, de manière à exprimer tout le mécontentement qu'il éprouvait à l'égard des questions de Jude. Voilà deux heures déjà qu'ils étaient entrés dans le laboratoire de McKay, dans l'espoir de découvrir quelque chose de plus sur les dons de Jude et de son peuple. Cependant McKay avait du mal à supporter le naturel curieux de son nouveau cobaye, qui n'était pas assez docile et silencieux à son goût. Il préférait nettement les souris.

« Cet objet permet de détecter les signaux de vie dans un bâtiment. Je l'emporte toujours lorsque je pars en mission. »

Il avait dis « je » et pas « nous », et ce simple mot lui envoya une bouffée de confiance en soi en plein dans l'ego, comme si soudain il était devenu un personnage important, courageux et héroïque comme John, Ford, ou même Ronon.

« C'est grâce à ce dispositif que nous avons pu te trouver immédiatement sur le vaisseau wraith. Bien sûr, c'était à moi qu'il en incombait la charge. »

Il lui sourit victorieusement, mais son sourire s'effaça devant le regard moqueur qu'elle lui porta.

« Bien sûr. Et les autres tuaient les méchants avec leurs joujoux. Tss, rustres de militaires. Ils n'ont certainement aucune idée de comment faire fonctionner l'une de ces merveilles de technologie. »

Rodney lui jeta un regard confus face à son cynisme, puis replongea dans les résultats des tests.

« Et le point qui clignote, là, c'est quoi ? »

Jude n'entendit pas Rodney soupirer d'exaspération pour la énième fois. Elle était soudain très fatiguée, et sa concentration avait beaucoup baissée. Elle comprit que deux heures passées à faire des expériences sur elle-même ne pouvaient pas l'aider à se remettre en forme après toutes ses nuits d'insomnie. Elle cligna des yeux, comme pour chasser une poussière, cacha un bâillement derrière sa main, et braqua son attention sur Rodney.

« … Et donc s'il clignote, c'est parce que… »

Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était McKay et son énorme égo qui parlait, parlait, sans s'arrêter. Et des tâches blanches… Elle avait terriblement sommeil. Elle n'avait pas mangé grand-chose depuis le matin, et elle commençait à le sentir.

« … C'est de cette manière que j'ai permis la destruction d'un vaisseau wraith lorsque… »

Le flot de paroles qui sortaient de la bouche de Rodney sonnait comme une berceuse aux oreilles de Jude, qui pencha la tête sur le côté, histoire d'être plus confortable. Elle fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre un mot de ce que le scientifique lui disait. A chaque battement de paupières, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à les rouvrir.

« … Et bien sûr si je n'avais pas été présent, jamais l'équipe n'aurait pu… »

Elle vit avec étonnement la tête de McKay se déformer, et compris, un peu tard, que Rodney ne mutait pas en un monstre hideux, mais que sa vision se transformait tandis que ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes et son esprit de plus en plus embrumé.

« … Mais sans mon génie habituel la mission ne… Jude ? Jude ? »

Rodney toucha son épaule du bout du doigt, et un léger ronflement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Sa respiration était devenue régulière.

« Jude ! … Non mais je rêve. Elle s'est endormie ! »

_Je suis nue. C'est la seule information qui parvient à mon cerveau. Je suis nue. Et cette information me glace le sang. J'ouvre les yeux, et je tombe nez à nez avec mon reflet. Moi, nue, étendue sur une plaque de métal. Je prends soudain conscience du froid : le frisson glacial qui me parcoure le dos, autant parce que je suis dévêtue que parce que j'ignore où je me trouve. Au-dessus de moi, une autre plaque de métal reflète ma pâle silhouette. _

_Je tremble. De froid ? De peur ? Sans doute un peu des deux. Bordel, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trembler. Me lever. Il faut que je me lève. Il faut que je trouve mes habits. Je ne veux pas rester nue, étendue sur cette plaque de métal. Je bouge doucement mes membres, je vérifie que tout fonctionne. Tout fonctionne. Je crois. Je me lève doucement, je pose mes pieds à terre, tremblante… Et je m'étale lamentablement. Une douleur lancinante, dans ma jambe droite. _

_Je pleure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces larmes ? Elles coulent toutes seules, je ne peux pas les retenir. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Mon visage est trempé, j'étale mes larmes du plat de la main, apeurée. Je me relève, j'espère ne plus retomber. Mais la douleur est trop forte. Je regarde enfin ma jambe. Mauvaise idée._

« AAAAAAAAAAH ! Du sang ! Du sang, partout ! »

John la regarda, bouche-bée. Son sandwich tomba mollement de sa main.

« … Ah… John ? »

Une lumière sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau, et il se leva précipitamment.

« Docteur, elle s'est réveillée ! »


	12. L'idée du siècle

**Chapitre 12 – L'idée du siècle**

« Oh. Je suis désolée, je pensais vous avoir entendu me dire d'entrer. »

Jude s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, mais le Docteur Heightmayer l'en empêcha.

« Ne partez-pas. Nous n'attendions plus que vous. »

Elle lui lança un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi Ronon était-il déjà dans la pièce ? Et pourquoi devaient-ils être présents tous les deux ? Elle pensait simplement lui raconter son dernier rêve, répondre à quelques questions, puis s'en aller avec soulagement… Jude alla s'installer dans un fauteuil, aux côtés du Satédien. Ronon était tout aussi perdu qu'elle, mais lui refusait de le montrer. Il se racla la gorge et prit appui sur ses genoux avec ses coudes. Il planta son regard dans celui de la psy.

« Et maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez… docteur. »

Heightmayer cligna des paupières, balbutia quelque chose tandis qu'elle rougissait, et toussa un peu, histoire de reprendre ses esprits. Jude cacha un sourire moqueur. Elle avait déjà vu l'effet que Ronon faisait aux femmes de la cité. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il portait une chemise empruntée à John (il l'avait forcé à l'essayer, après lui avoir passé le best off de Johnny Cash en boucle), une chemise blanche qui laissait entrevoir son torse musclé, parfait, et… Jude secoua la tête, chassant ces idées pour mieux écouter la proposition de sa psy.

« Puisque cette insomnie semble vous être commune, je vous ai à tous les deux posé la même question. Quelle est la dernière fois où vous avez réellement bien dormi ? »

Jude et Ronon évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder.

« J'ai obtenu la même réponse des deux côtés. Dans la caverne. L'un avec l'autre. »

Jude rougit violemment, et laissa son regard planer dans le vide. Ronon l'observa un instant. Il vit immédiatement sa gêne, et un sourire amusé se dessina sur son visage.

« Apparemment les tranquillisants ne font aucun effet sur votre sommeil. Alors je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Au pire, nous nous retrouverons à la case départ. »

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

Sheppard vida son chargeur sur l'immonde bestiole face à lui. Il détestait ces jungles inconnues qu'ils trouvaient toujours sur les planètes inhabitées.

« Et alors, quoi ? »

Ronon tira quelques coups sur les insectes hybrides qui constituaient l'unique population de P3X-648. Teyla les couvrit tandis qu'ils battaient lentement en retraite.

« On est supposé dormir ensemble.

- Quoi ?? »

Teyla éclata de rire. Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard plein de reproches, et elle baissa la tête, secouée par son fou-rire. Les scientifiques qu'ils escortaient avaient déjà atteint la porte, et l'un d'eux programmait nerveusement l'adresse d'Atlantis.

« Pas dans ce sens-là ! »

Ronon explosa deux, trois des fourmis mutantes qui les poursuivaient, et grogna de mécontentement.

« Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir. Tu aurais préféré que ce soit dans ce sens-là ? »

Le runner fusilla l'Athosienne du regard.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous devons juste passer la nuit dans la même pièce, et voir si notre sommeil s'en trouve amélioré. »

Il traversa le dernier la porte des étoiles. De l'autre côté, Teyla l'attendait avec un sourire empreint de moquerie. Il choisit de l'ignorer. Pourquoi ce sourire l'énervait-il à ce point là ? Il n'avait jamais porté son attention sur ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Cette histoire d'image, c'était un truc de Terriens. Alors n'avait-il pas aucune raison pour s'énerver ? Teyla pouvait bien affabuler tant qu'elle voulait sur sa vie sexuelle, il n'en avait que faire. N''est-ce pas ? Elle passa devant lui, et lui souffla rapidement quelques mots.

« C'est parce que je suis proche de la vérité, que tu t'énerves ? »

Elle lui sourit mesquinement et rejoignit le docteur Keller pour deux trois égratignures.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

_C'était une mauvaise idée. C'était une très mauvaise idée. Voilà que je me tiens devant la chambre de Ronon, mes draps sous le bras, et je doute. Je suis plantée devant cette porte, et bordel, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais ici. Ce n'est pas ma place, pas dans SA chambre. C'était une putain d'idée, une idée stupide et complètement inutile. Je veux dire, comment peut-elle s'attendre à ce que je parvienne à dormir avec Ronon à côté ? Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce que fermer l'œil ? _

_Il faut que je fasse demi-tour. Non, il faut que je frappe à la porte. Non, demi-tour. Raah ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me complique la vie ? Si je suis intéressée par Ronon, je n'ai qu'à le draguer, non ? Nous sommes mêmes devenus assez proches, en un sens. Surtout après cette fameuse conversation. Je lui ai avoué des choses dont j'avais honte moi-même, et cette proposition… inattendue. Je n'ai cessé de retourner la question dans mon esprit. Rester ? Partir ? Et maintenant, devant la porte de Ronon ? Rester ou partir ? Quel putain de dilemme. Tout n'était pas aussi compliqué avec Vallen. Ça s'était même déroulé assez vite. Je ne vous ai pas dis que les Satédiens sont de nature impulsive ? Mais dans ce cas, de quoi ai-je peur ? Ronon n'est pas intéressé, il me l'aurait déjà montré si c'était le cas, comme tout bon Satédien qui se respecte. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Tout va pour le mieux. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous. Pourquoi cette phrase me fait-elle si mal ?_

_Et merde. Quelqu'un arrive dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas rester ici, ou les rumeurs vont vite faire le tour de la cité… Bon, laisse tomber la réflexion. Vas-y ma vieille, tu peux le faire. Ouvre. Ouvre !_

Zelenka regarda cette petite blonde qui rentrait dans les appartements de Ronon, apparemment pressée. N'était-ce pas la nouvelle protégée d'Atlantis ? La jolie Jude ? Il jura en Tchèque, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. N'y avait-il donc pas de justice en ce bas monde ? C'étaient toujours les mêmes qui profitaient…


	13. Kiss me goodnight

**Ndla:** Avant tout, mille pardon pour l'énooorme retard que j'ai pris. Mais je vous avoue que j'étais vraiment bloquée, je ne savais vraiment pas comment écrire la fin de cette histoire, alors que j'avais pourtant toutes les idées en place. Mais voilà, j'ai fini par y arriver. Il reste donc 4 chapitres à poster, dont celui-ci, avant de clore cette histoire. En réalité j'ai fini le 'dernier chapitre' mais il me reste le véritable chapitre de fin (aucune envie de finir cette histoire en queue de poisson). Bref, malgré mon retard, s'il-vous-plait, veuillez m'excuser et apprécier les chapitres qui viennent !

oooooooooo

**Chapitre 13 – Kiss me ****goodnight**

« Ah, euh… Salut. »

Ronon regarda sa nouvelle colocataire et leva un sourcil.

« Tu es déjà là ? »

Jude baissa les yeux, gênée.

« Euh, ouais… Je viens juste poser mes affaires, comme ça c'est fait. Ça t'embêterais de… mettre une chemise ? »

Le Satédien laissa un quart de seconde s'écouler, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. A chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une mission où tout ne se passait pas comme prévu, c'est-à-dire à chaque fois qu'il revenait d'une mission, il se dirigeait tout droit vers la douche. Les explosions, les combats dans la boue, tout ça… ça salissait pas mal et ça faisait quand même transpirer. Ronon retourna donc dans la salle de bain, esquissant un sourire amusé à l'intention de Jude.

Elle posa ses draps et vêtements sur le lit improvisé qui avait été transporté jusque dans la chambre de Ronon. Ce dernier étant toujours occupé à s'habiller, elle en profita pour inspecter la pièce. C'était un étrange mélange entre plusieurs parts de la personnalité du runner. Il y avait, tout d'abord, un manque certain d'harmonie. Certains endroits étaient vides, dénués de décoration, et probablement très représentatifs du propriétaire. Il fallait creuser un peu plus loin pour découvrir les _cadres photos_ ou les _plantes asséchées_. Les objets qu'on y trouvait auraient pu être classés en deux catégories. D'une part, son passé. Un tableau le représentant avec ses anciens compatriotes, guerriers de Sateda, fiers et loyaux. Il y avait tout ce qui rappelait les origines de Ronon. Toutes ces choses qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier. Toutes ces choses qui lui soufflaient : _voilà pourquoi tu te bats. Tu te bats pour Sateda. Tu te bats pour ceux qui sont restés, pour ceux qui sont partis. Pour Méléna._ Aux côtés de ces reliques sacrées, posés en piles, divers dvd et cd que John avait prêté ou donné à Ronon. De quoi refaire sa culture, de quoi lui donner une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis… Une patrie. Bien sûr, Sateda resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Mais si Ronon aurait pu mourir pour Sateda, il voulait surtout vivre pour Atlantis.

« C'est Alien vs Predator.

- Pardon ?

- C'est un film. Sheppard me l'a prêté il y a deux jours, mais je ne l'ai pas encore regardé. »

Jude tourna la petite boîte dans tous les sens, curieuse à propos de ce _dévédé_. Ronon enfila ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte.

« On va manger ? »

Jude lui sourit. Cette phrase, cette simple petite phrase, venait de lui faire rater un battement de cœur.

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Là je comprends pas.

- Je t'avouerais que moi non plus. Rien ? T'es sûr ?

- Absolument rien. Je n'ai rien ressenti du tout.

- Pourtant… j'ai tout fait pour que…

- Désolé, John. Mais là c'est mort. Déjà vu, déjà fait.

- C'est vrai que la première fois c'était plus…

- Non plus. J'avais simulé, pour toi. »

Jude, Teyla et Rodney leur lancèrent un regard troublé. Teyla soupira, puis prit la parole.

« Vous vous êtes déjà écouté ? Franchement… Sortie du contexte, cette conversation fait un peu… peur. »

John lui lança un regard énervé.

« Y a au moins ça, qui fait peur. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'ait pas été effrayé une seule fois par ce film ! Je pensais que les premiers Aliens, au moins, t'avaient foutu la frousse ! Et puis vraiment, Alien vs Predator, c'est pas mal tourné, quand même !

- Désolé, John. Un peu de popcorn ? »

Rodney prit une poignée et s'adressa à Sheppard, livide.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi ça m'a fait peur…

- Rodney, tu trembles ?

- Euh, non, c'est rien, j'ai juste un peu froid… »

Le paquet de popcorns fut vidé d'au moins la moitié par McKay, puis passa aux mains de Jude.

« Et toi, ça t'a fait peur ou pas ? Soit honnête, n'hésite pas.

- Niveau mochetés, j'ai vu pire. Mais ce que tu appelles le _suspense_, là… C'est vrai que c'était bien fait.

- Ok, c'est déjà ça. Bon allez les enfants, c'est l'heure de faire dodo ! Tout le monde dégage, on va laisser Ronon et Jude se faire des câlins avant d'aller pieuter. »

La jeune femme s'étouffa sur un popcorn et l'équipe éclata de rire. Teyla lui tapa dans le dos pour qu'elle arrête de tousser, tandis que les autres rangeaient le bordel qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre du Satédien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jude se glissait sous les draps, et Ronon éteignait la lumière. Mais aucun des deux ne parvenait à s'endormir aussi facilement. Jude avait les yeux grands ouverts, couchée sur le dos, immobile. Elle tentait de régulariser sa respiration, pour faire croire qu'elle dormait, mais c'était peine perdue. Quant à Ronon, il se tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Aucune position ne lui paraissait confortable. Lorsqu'enfin il cessa de gigoter dans son lit, Jude se risqua à l'appeler.

« Ronon ? Tu dors ? »

Elle avait chuchoté, comme une gamine qui avait peur de se faire prendre.

« Oui, mais je parle en dormant. »

Elle pouffa de rire.

« T'as déjà été sur Terre ?

- Sheppard m'y a emmené quelques fois. »

Elle laissa un ange passer, puis se tourna sous sa couette, pour diriger son visage vers le lit du runner.

« Est-ce que tous les gens, là-bas… Est-ce qu'ils sont tous comme ça ? »

Plongée dans le noir, elle ne voyait presque rien, si ce n'est des fantômes et des silhouettes, des ombres et des formes étranges. Cependant, elle pouvait presque sentir le sourire de Ronon dans la pénombre. Ce sourire-là avait une odeur, ce sourire-là s'entendait et se devinait.

« Je ne crois pas… Les nouveaux Atlantes sont plutôt particuliers… Ce sont des gens biens. »

C'était court, résumé, et simpliste… mais tout était dit.

« … Je le crois aussi.

- …

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Jude. »


	14. Bien dormi?

**Chapitre 14 – Bien dormi ?**

_L'eau a fini de couler. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme. Ronon vient de finir sa douche, et m'est avis qu'il est toujours en serviette. Je l'entends qui se rapproche de mon lit, probablement pour me réveiller, mais je ne fais que semblant d'être assoupie. Là. Je sens son ombre sur moi. Et si on jouait un peu ? Juste pour le tester…_

_J'attends qu'il se rapproche un peu, sur le point de me secouer. Au même instant, je laisse un gémissement passer la frontière de mes lèvres, du style « j'ai pas le sommeil tranquille, mais je vais bientôt me lever ». Je bouge un peu sous les draps, je tourne à moitié, et comme par magie, la couette glisse en partie. Je le sens hésiter. Je soupire de satisfaction, mon t-shirt quant à lui est remonté de quelques centimètres, et laisse apercevoir un peu de mon ventre. Un dernier gémissement, et je laisse la magie opérer…_

« … Et merde. »

_J'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire. Comme quoi même Ronon Dex peut être sensible à mes charmes… Je l'entends qui s'agenouille près de moi. Son visage est juste en face du mien, et c'est une torture de devoir garder les yeux fermés. Je me garde de sursauter : ses doigts viennent de s'emmêler dans mes cheveux, et repoussent les mèches rebelles qui tombent sur mon visage… Pitié qu'il n'ait pas remarqué le frisson qui m'a parcouru ! Il a intérêt à bientôt s'en aller, parce que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps…_

_Enfin, il s'éloigne. Il retourne dans la salle-de-bain, sans doute pour terminer de s'habiller. Quant à moi, j'en profite pour m'éclipser rapidement. Je préfère d'autant plus prendre une douche dans mes quartiers._

Zelenka s'arrêta soudainement. Il se planqua dans un couloir et observa la jeune femme. C'était Jude, qui sortait de la chambre de Ronon… Elle était vêtue de son pyjama, et tout indiquait qu'elle avait passé une assez bonne nuit… Le pauvre Tchèque s'indigna de cette scène, et repartit en sens inverse. Alors comme ça, elle était restée là pendant toute la nuit…. ?

**R&J-R&J-R&J**

« Bon cette fois-ci, pas de blague, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses de nouveau dans mon labo, ça va encore me faire faire des rapports en plus. »

Jude lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en stock, vexée.

« C'est bon McKay, j'ai assez d'heures de sommeil, cette fois.

- Ah oui ? Alors… ça a marché ?

- Eh bien… Mis à part que ce lit était totalement inconfortable, je pense que j'ai quand même mieux dormi que d'habitude.

- Tu… Tu n'as plus fait de cauchemar sur les Wraiths ?

- Si. Mais cette fois j'avais un flingue. »

Rodney la regarda sans rien dire, perplexe.

« C'est de l'humour, McKay… Au fait, j'ai appris que tu t'appelais Meredith ?

- Euh, venons en au fait, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Jude sourit mesquinement, et s'installa sur sa chaise. Sur le bureau qui lui faisait face, Rodney avait posé une plante dont les bourgeons étaient sur le point d'éclore. Il sortit un appareil électronique que seul lui savait déchiffrer, comme d'habitude, et le présenta à la jeune femme.

« Alors, c'est très simple. Cet appareil me permet de voir les flux d'énergie qui passent à proximité. Je vais te montrer. »

Il sortit une pile de sa poche et la lui plaça dans sa main.

« Maintenant, prends l'énergie. »

Jude obéit. Aussitôt, une sorte de graphe apparut sur l'écran, d'abord une ligne plate, puis de violentes courbes, et à nouveau une ligne plate. Dès qu'elle eut terminé, le graphe disparut de l'écran.

« Parfait, ça marche. Alors maintenant, on va tenter la chose avec… Hubert. Hubert, je te présente Jude. Jude, Hubert. »

Jude resta interdite devant la plante que lui tendait McKay.

« …

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'est… ridicule !

- Au contraire, je pense que c'est parfaitement logique que la prochaine étape soit de tester tes capacités sur un être vivant, en l'occurrence, une plante, afin de voir si le fait que tu sois énergétivore peut s'appliquer de la même manière que les Wraiths, si tu en as la volonté…

- Je parlais de son nom…

- Oh. »

Jude prit la plante dans ses mains. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle était toute aussi curieuse que McKay. Cependant elle doutait que cette expérience soit fructueuse, étant donné qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de précédent sur Nerzh. Du moins, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Or, il était naturel que quelqu'un ait éprouvé la même curiosité un jour ou l'autre et ait tenté l'expérience. Il était donc normal de penser que cela ne fonctionnerait pas.

« Hm, non. Il n'y a pas de graphe. »

Rodney tapa sur l'écran quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

« Ok, alors maintenant essaye dans l'autre sens.

- Tu veux que je donne de l'énergie à Hubert ?

- Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que c'est assez ridicule… Bon, prépare-toi, mais n'en fais pas trop, je ne veux pas d'évanouissement. »

Jude se concentra, à la fois pour donner de l'énergie à un être vivant, et à la fois pour contrôler la quantité qu'elle enverrait. Rodney n'avait pas besoin de graphe pour vérifier les résultats : toutes les fleurs venaient d'éclore, déployant leurs pétales dorés.

« … Wow.

- Ca alors… ça a marché… Le graphe le prouve autant que les fleurs… Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionne qu'à sens unique ? »

La jeune femme reposa la plante sur la table. Elle se leva de sa chaise, étonnée.

« Je pense que… je crois que je sais pourquoi. »

Rodney se tourna vivement vers elle, surpris. Elle savait pourquoi ? Elle avait une explication ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lui fournir des réponses, son regard toujours fixé sur Hubert.

« Jude, je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

Rodney fulminait. Il était sur le point de connaître un fait scientifique incroyable, lorsque Teyla était entrée dans son labo sans prévenir. Elle prit Jude par le bras et l'entraina avec elle, inconsciente de l'expression furieuse du scientifique.

« C'est l'heure de manger, et puis j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes ta nuit en détail…

- Comment ça ? Mais il ne s'est rien passé !

- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes !

- Hein ? Qui ça, elles ? »


	15. I'm a survivor

**Chapitre 15 – I'm a survivor**

« Je peux entrer ?

- Euh, oui, vas-y. Je t'en prie. »

Ronon laissa passer Jude dans sa chambre.

« J'ai oublié ma brosse à dent, ce matin… Désolée.

- Ce n'est rien. Je ne t'ai pas demandé comment tu avais dormi ?

- Ah, la voilà. Eh bien… Je dois avouer que cette Heightmeyer n'est pas aussi inutile que le prétendent certains. Je n'ai presque pas fait de cauchemar.

- Presque ?

- Juste un peu, et je me suis réveillée. Mais j'ai euh… »

Jude s'empourpra quelque peu, et Ronon fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as ?

- Disons que je me suis rappelé que tu n'étais qu'à quelques mètres, et en me rendormant, j'ai dormi comme un loir. C'est bien ça, l'expression ? Un loir ?

- Je n'en sais rien… je suis de Sateda, pas de la Terre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon. Je… j'ai parfois l'impression que tout le monde, ici, fait réellement partie d'un tout. C'est impressionnant : c'est quelque chose que j'ignorais, jusqu'à présent. Je savais que le sentiment patriotique pouvait être fort, face à une planète, mais… j'ignorais que l'on pouvait créer soi-même ce genre d'endroits. C'est magnifique. »

Ronon resta interdit quelque secondes. Puis il s'assit sur son lit, et invita Jude à le rejoindre. Ils sentaient tous deux que l'instant était un moment pour parler, et ils avaient un sujet plutôt sérieux à aborder.

« Tu sais, Jude. Toi aussi tu pourrais faire partie de ce tout, si tu le voulais. Est-ce que tu as un peu réfléchi à la proposition de faire partie intégrante de l'équipe ?

- J'y ai réfléchi. »

Elle releva la tête, très sérieuse. Ronon retint son souffle ; il se sentait étrange, comme s'il avait peur de la future réponse. Il comprenait soudain tout le sens du mot 'suspense', ce que Sheppard avait essayé tant de fois de lui montrer avec son innombrable collection de dvd. Là, il sentait le suspense. Une pointe d'adrénaline, une curiosité maladive, et une appréhension angoissante. Oui ? ou non ?

« Avant toute chose, je voulais te demander ceci… Comment c'était, pour toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé, comme as-tu su que tu avais pris la bonne décision ?

- Oh. Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite. Je veux dire que j'ai d'abord cru que je ne resterais pas. Un jour, on a eu vent de Satédiens qui avaient survécu. Et là, j'ai vraiment pensé à partir. Mais le tout a plutôt mal tourné, et je suis revenu ici.

- Par dépit ?

- Non ! »

La violence de sa voix la surprit. Ronon avait serré le poing.

« Pas par dépit. Mais s'il n'y avait plus rien qui me retenait, dehors, il y a beaucoup de choses… de personnes qui me retiennent, ici. Beaucoup de raisons pour que je ne veuille pas quitter cet endroit. Je ne me sens pas emprisonné, au contraire : je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre. Atlantis est une attache, il est vrai. Mais c'est le genre d'endroit que l'on quitte le matin en se disant qu'on le retrouvera le soir. J'aime cette sensation.

- La sensation d'être… chez soi.

- Oui. »

Il lui offrit un sourire tendre, et Jude ne put empêcher les frissons de parcourir son échine. C'était quelque chose de très prenant, de voir Ronon sourire ainsi. Elle se surprit à souhaiter qu'un jour, ce soit elle qui le fasse sourire de cette façon.

« Et toi ? Il y a quelque chose qui te retient au dehors ? »

Elle sentait une pointe d'espoir, dans sa voix. Mais elle savait que quoiqu'elle dise, Ronon était du genre à respecter sa décision. Ils avaient trop en commun pour qu'il lui reproche sa réponse.

« Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait le tour de plusieurs planètes, en espérant glaner quelques informations sur d'hypothétiques survivants de Nerzh. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Les énergivores ont appris à se faire discrets, pour leur propre survie. Je… je sais que c'est stupide, mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer, à chaque fois. Et j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur.

- Peur ? De quoi ?

- Si je reste ici, est-ce que je ne risque pas de louper un indice ? Et si je finis par m'attacher à la cité, eh bien… n'y a-t-il pas toujours la possibilité que si un jour, je découvrais des survivants, je souhaite la quitter ? »

Ronon posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle rougit à ce contact. Elle n'aimait pas se faire toucher par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais là, c'était surtout la proximité des corps qui la gênait. Ronon ne la laissait pas indifférente, elle s'était au moins avoué cela. Et sentir sa poigne, parce qu'elle ressentait toute la puissance de cet homme dans ce simple contact, c'était plutôt déroutant. Il avait la peau douce, en réalité. Elle aurait pu le comparer à un chat : doux et puissant à la fois. Lorsqu'elle le regardait, une multitude d'envies la prenait : elle voulait à la fois se blottir dans ses bras, se battre contre lui et l'embrasser avec brusquerie. N'était-elle pas un peu détraquée sur les bords ?

« Ecoute-moi bien, Jude. Si ce sont ce genre de choses qui t'arrêtent, alors n'hésite plus. Louper un indice ? Atlantis t'offre la possibilité de voir plus de planètes différentes que tu n'as du le faire dans toute ta vie jusqu'à présent. C'est un boulot d'explorateur, qu'on t'offre là. Et chacun, ici, a ses propres raisons de rester, crois-moi. Et si le jour dont tu me parles arrive un jour, alors tu prendras ta décision à CE moment là. Pourquoi ne pas décider de ta vie de maintenant ? Pourquoi buter sur chaque hypothèse et t'empêcher d'avancer ? Vis le moment présent, comme moi. Mais pense à toi d'abord, surtout. Pas aux possibilités extérieures, qui ne font que te ralentir. »

_Vivre le moment présent ? Facile ! Me faire plaisir en premier lieu ? Easy ! Et là, tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, je n'ai qu'une idée pour le moment présent. Tu veux me pousser à la réaliser ? N'est-ce pas là un signe du destin ? Après tout, pourquoi penser aux conséquences ? Bien, dans ce cas. A moi. _

_Je pose mes mains, légèrement tremblantes, sur son torse. Mais je savais déjà qu'il était bâti comme un dieu, alors pas de véritable surprise ici. Je sais que mes joues sont en feu, je sais qu'il me regarde comme un animal regarde sa proie, et je sais que ce ne sont là que des signes qui me poussent à aller plus loin. Alors, lentement, pour toutefois avoir l'air d'être une fille, j'approche mon visage du sien. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui tiens les rennes, en réalité. C'est lui qui se penche vers moi, c'est moi qui ferme les yeux la première. Il a posé une main sur ma joue, l'autre est descendue dans mon dos. Je me sens encerclée par ses bras, et tout autour, je n'ai plus conscience de rien. Là. Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur de ses mains, la douceur de sa langue… Du désir à l'état pur ? J'ai envie de plus. Il me penche doucement, me posant de plus en plus sur son lit. Je me laisse faire. Je réponds au baiser avec passion. C'est le baiser d'un Satédien._

_Non. C'est le baiser de Ronon. Et je ne sais plus rien d'autre._

« Jude ? Jude ! C'est une blague ! »

Ronon regarda, interloqué, le corps inerte de celle qu'il tenait entre ses lèvres une seconde plus tôt.


	16. Baiser mortel

**Chapitre 16 – Baiser mortel**

« Je n'y comprends rien, vraiment. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait bien dormi, cette nuit, pourtant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'est évanouie si soudainement !

- Ronon, si tu continues à marcher en long et en large comme ça, je vais devoir te faire sortir de l'infirmerie, ok ?

- Désolé. »

Teyla arriva en même temps que John et McKay. Ils avaient tous les trois l'air assez inquiet, et Ronon se dit qu'en si peu de temps, ils s'étaient tous, d'une manière ou d'une autre, attachés à cette fille. Teyla s'approcha du docteur Keller.

« Alors ? Un verdict ? Elle manque encore de sommeil ?

- Non. »

Keller montra la batterie à laquelle elle avait, on ne savait trop comment, raccordé la jeune femme.

« Elle a réagit comme une diabétique, d'une certaine façon. Elle a soudainement perdu toute son énergie, ou presque. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a causé ça… Ronon était avec elle quand ça s'est passé. »

Le visage du Satédien avait viré au rouge, et Teyla ne manqua pas de trouver cela suspect.

« Ronon, tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

- Euh… J'sais pas si c'est vraiment important…

- Nous ne connaissons pas bien le mécanisme de son corps. On ne sait pas ce qui a pu causer cela. Alors dis toujours, peut-être que c'est parti de là ?

- Eh bien… Hum. Je l'ai embrassée.

- …

- …

- …

- Tu l'as QUOI ? »

McKay n'en revenait pas. Ronon ? Ronon, celui qui faisait peur à tous les scientifiques et ne prononçait pas plus de deux mots en une journée, Ronon avait embrassé la jolie blonde énergétivore ? Teyla éclata de rire. John ne savait plus quoi dire, il était juste… choqué, et en même temps il avait vraiment envie de taper l'épaule de son ami en le félicitant pour la pêche. C'était puérile et macho, mais c'était une tradition, après tout.

« Bon Teyla, ça suffit maintenant, ce n'est pas drôle, c'est ce qui l'a foutue dans le coma.

- C'est justement ça, qui est si drôle !

- Arrêtez d'en parler comme si c'était de ma faute, je n'ai fait que l'embrasser, et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire, avant qu'elle ne… enfin que… enfin… merde quoi !

- Hey, je crois qu'elle se réveille. »

En effet, la belle au bois dormant reprenait doucement ses esprits.

« Hmm… Eh… Salut, les gars. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que tu as perdu ton énergie d'un coup et que tu es à l'infirmerie ! Voilà, ce qui se passe ! »

Teyla frappa McKay à la tête et s'approcha de Jude.

« Alors… Il embrasse si bien que ça ?

- Teyla, tu veux que je te tue sur place, c'est ça ? »

Jude ignora la remarque de Ronon et écarquilla les yeux à celle de l'Athosienne.

« Merde ! J'avais oublié !

- Oui, et d'ailleurs on aimerait bien une petite explication, ici.

- Ca va, McKay, on sait que vous êtes un super scientifique, pas la peine de prendre cet air vexé parce que vous n'avez pas compris d'où venait le problème. Bon, je vais essayer de… de faire simple. Vous vous rappeler des expériences avec Hubert ? Vous savez, la plante. Bien. La raison pour laquelle je ne pouvais pas lui emprunter de l'énergie, je la connais. C'est à cause des _Règles_.

- Les règles ? Quelles règles ?

- Pas juste les règles. Les Règles, avec un r majuscule. Parce qu'elles sont aussi ancienne que notre peuple. On les appelle comme ça aujourd'hui, mais à la base, il s'agissait plutôt de choix, en réalité. Par exemple, même si nous avons des origines wraith, nous ne pouvons, en aucun cas, prendre l'énergie d'un être vivant. Nous pensons que nos ancêtres en ont fait le choix, tout d'abord, qui s'est transformé en véritable génétique avec les siècles et fait maintenant partie d'un tout, que nous appelons communément les Règles.

- Avec un R majuscule.

- C'est ça. Et, hum… Il y a une autre de ces Règles qui rentre parfois en jeu dans la vie d'un Nerzhien. On l'appelle la règle du 'baiser mortel'.

- Le baiser mortel ? Vous pouvez mourir rien qu'en embrassant ?

- Non, John. C'est une métaphore… Ou une plaisanterie.

- Vous avez un drôle d'humour, sur votre planète.

- Roh, ça va. Bref, le baiser mortel. C'est assez embarrassant, alors s'il vous plait ne faites pas de commentaire, ça m'aiderait. En fait, à la base, ce genre de chose ne s'applique qu'aux énergétivores. A cause de nos pouvoirs, notre race est assez sélective, et généralement n'accepte pas qu'un couple puisse se former entre un habitant de Nerzh et celui d'une autre planète… Lorsque deux énergétivores qui s'aiment profondément s'embrassent pour la première fois, ils échangent leurs énergies. Comme un rituel euh… de mariage, peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça fonctionne. Mais la première Règle prévaut : ils ne prennent pas l'énergie l'un de l'autre, ils _donnent_ leur énergie à leur partenaire. Et, hum. Disons que… je suppose que mes sentiments envers Ronon… Enfin bref, il se trouve que mon corps a du réagir comme dans ce genre de situation… sauf que Ronon n'est pas un Nerzhien, et donc… j'ai donné mon énergie mais je n'en ai pas reçu en retour. C'est pourquoi on appelle ça le baiser mortel : celui ou celle qui veut s'associer à un étranger risque un peu sa vie… »

Il y eut un grand silence dans la pièce. C'était beaucoup d'informations à la fois. Mais Jude n'en avait pas fini :

« Il y autre chose. Je ne suis pas experte en la matière, mais je pense que cette réaction n'est pas uniquement due à ce que je pourrais éprouver pour Ronon. Il y a peut-être aussi un rapport avec la discussion que nous avons eue juste avant. Je crois que… j'ai pris ma décision. »

Ronon releva la tête, étonné. Et inquiet.

« Je vais rester sur Atlantis. Si vous voulez bien de moi… »

Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Après tout, il n'y avait que le _premier_ baiser de dangereux, n'est-ce pas ?

« Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Et tout ceci n'était qu'un début.

**The End.**


End file.
